Digimon: Revelation and Destiny of the young ones
by DragonMasterX
Summary: Two years have passed since the defeat of MaloMyotismon, the gang still goes to school, still, a new friend comes over from a distant place... who is him? Will he actually be their friend? And most important... will this year be a pacific one?
1. Chapter 1: The new Kid

Hi there! This is DragonMasterX, transmitting from- err... whoops, I got mixed up with rols. Anyways, here is my first non-hentai fic for all of you to enjoy, this will be for my new series.

Disclaimer:

I don't own digimon, neither Toei and such, they are the creators of this show called Digimon, I'm using their characters from Digimon Adventure 02, and I do not plan to get any money gaining whatsoever from this. So suing me won't get you any amount of money buddy.

Mar is an owned character, I'm his creator, so don't claim him as yours please. DMX has spoken!

Well, here it is, First Chapter... PLAY!

"The new Kid"

A clear day in Odaiba city, kids were going to school then, first day of class was that day, in the way, two friends walked with their backpacks on.

One of these was the young Takeru Takaishi or just TK. The boy was only 14. He wore a white hat, covering his head and some of his blonde hair; he wore normal clothes, nothing too complicated, nor attractive.

Besides him, one of his best friends followed, Kari Kamiya. The girl also was 14; she had known TK since she was 9, and she had been school mates with him for two years ago as well. She wore common female clothing; her hair-style was actually real pretty, even for a normal brownish color.

"Together again" TK happily sighed.

"Yeah, it has been easy till this year, hasn't it?" said Kari.

"Right, Matt told me how he suffered at high school, guess this time it's going to be quite harder." TK grinned while closing one eye.

Kari giggled at his comment, "Tai was the same, guess they both resemble each other, huh?" she grinned.

TK put his hands on the back of his head and just nodded, "By the way, where did you leave Gatomon?" he asked Kari.

"At home… at first." was her response.

"At first?" TK repeated.

"You don't think she'll stay there right?" she giggled.

TK merely chuckled, "Why? You are so certain that she'll,"

He couldn't finish his sentence, that an orange ball like figure came out from the backpack, sticking two bat-like wings out as its head came out, two big eyes opened wide as Patamon started to look around.

"Gatomon? Where?!" the little fellow asked excitedly.

"And when did you," TK started, a sweatdrop ran down his back head.

"Guess Gatomon isn't the only one that gets bored easily." Kari interrupted, giggling.

"Aww… she isn't here…" Patamon frowned and then came out of the back pack, flying to his partner's head and laying on top of it.

"Patamon, do you mind telling me what are you doing here?" TK asked.

"I followed you inside your back pack, it was getting boring back at home" the orange digimon replied.

TK shook his head and raised an eyebrow, "Boring?" he asked.

"Yeah, at least if Gatomon would be there, it wouldn't be so boring, she's fun."

"Guess she found a boyfriend." Kari teased.

"What? No! It's just a… a… strict platonic relationship!" Patamon blushed, his face all red as he spoke nervously.

"Whatever." Kari giggled and looked on Patamon while smiling.

"Anyways Patamon, do you realize someone can see you… right? I mean, I _can't _take you to school, you perfectly know that" TK stated.

''But it's _so _boring!'' Patamon complained.

"Here, at least act as a plushy or something, you'll lose air inside the back pack." TK gave up and grabbed Patamon, holding him close.

"Kay." Patamon simply grinned and stayed without a single movement.

"At last…" Kari sighed, but soon, opened her eyes wide as she saw TK bumping with another boy who was walking inside the school near them.

"Oww!" TK said as he fell on his butt, holding Patamon tightly so he didn't fall.

"Ouch- that hurt." the other boy said, he looked like 14 years old too, his hair was quite strange as well: it was snow white colored, and it was pretty long for a boy. He had deep, blue eyes. At that moment, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans, white snickers, a black shirt and a gray jacket, with his back pack of course, "I'm… sorry." he said and stood up, stretching his hand to help TK up.

"It's okay- really, it was my fault." TK said as he stood up with the kid's help, "I wasn't really looking."

"Same here, I guess I was distracted, I don't see many boys with little toy plushies in their arms from where I come from." he smiled, TK blushed, Kari giggled and Patamon held back a swearing word.

"Ehh... well…" TK started, his saliva was gathered in his throat, and he couldn't talk.

"Ohh erm… sorry, it's your girlfriend's right?" he grinned and bowed his head as an apology.

"Girlfriend?" TK and Kari both blushed red as a tomato, Patamon tried to hold back his laughter.

"Well, whoever you are, you seem to have a good-looking girl as girlfriend, guess most girls like those kiddy plushies," he smiled again, "You sure are nice to her to buy her those" he chuckled.

TK and Kari blushed even more, and then exchanged looks- Patamon held back another word as he didn't want to blow his cover.

"Uhm… we aren't a couple, we are just… good friends." TK said and Kari nodded nervously.

"HAH! Look WHO is blushing now!" Patamon thought to himself, amused by the situation.

"Well… anyways, who are you? Are you new?" TK tried to change the subject.

The kid just nodded, "Yep, I'm new, my name is-" he was about to say it, but the bell rang.

Ding-Dong.

Ding-Dong.

Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong.

"Whoops, gotta go to classes, I'll see you later on!" he said as he rushed inside.

TK and Kari exchanged looks again. An awkward moment of silence passed by, until Patamon found out that no one was there except for them three, so he decided to break the ice.

"Can you believe that guy? He called me _kiddy plushy_!"

TK snapped and chuckled, "You _do _look like a plushy in my arms."

Kari nodded and grinned, "And besides, what did you expect him to call you? Monster made of data, now organically developed?"

"He could have tried." Patamon frowned.

TK smirked, "Yeah right, why don't you wait here for us while we are inside? I mean, you don't want anyone else to call you plushy huh?" he grinned.

"Yeah, I'll do that, you are careful with your marital status presumptions." Patamon grinned and flew off.

Kari blushed again.

"Hey!" TK said and tried to catch Patamon, but he already had flown too high from him.

Patamon stuck out his tongue as he turned his head, "Oh, you forgot that the bell rang!" he chuckled and then flew to a tree.

TK and Kari jaw dropped, "RIGHT!" both of them said and rushed inside the school building, heading quickly to their classroom, the 7-C.

They entered, then saw their class mates all sitting in their seats, the teacher, Mr.Fujiyama stood next to the teacher's desk, noticing TK and Kari entering.

"Glad you could join us please take your seat." the teacher ordered.

TK and Kari both sweatdropped and walked to their seats, bowing to the teacher as apology.

"Okay, now we are ready to," the teacher started, then suddenly…

BANG, the door swung opened and a boy with goggles on his head, as well as brown-ish hair, came in, rushing.

"Mr. Motomiya? Boy- this is going to be one of those semesters…" Mr. Fujiyama frowned, and then just told Davis to take his seat next to besides Kari as always.

"Hey Kari" he muttered in a low voice with a slight smile.

Kari giggled as she greeted Davis. "Guess we weren't the only ones late."

"We?" Davis blinked.

"WE." TK chuckled from behind.

"Oh, hi T.J…"

"God is it that hard for you to remember" Kari started but was soon silenced by Mr.Fujiyama.

"Enough, you'll be able to talk later in the break Miss Kamiya."

"Yes mister…" Kari replied.

"Oh, by the way, can you come here err… Mr. Phane?" the teacher asked the white haired kid, who surprised TK and Kari for being there as well.

"He's in our same class?" TK asked himself in a very low voice, almost blinking.

The boy stood up and walked to the teacher.

"Yes sir?" the kid asked the teacher.

"This is your first day in this school, why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of the class?" he asked him with a smile.

"Oh uh… sure." he said and rubbed his back head, then turned around; facing the entire class, "I hate doing this…" he thought and sighed a bit.

Meanwhile, Patamon was peeking from the window, he wanted to know what TK was doing, and he was amazed to see the same white haired kid in there.

"Wow… look at that hair, he's a creep" one kid next to Davis murmured which made him chuckle.

"He's so dreamy!" three of the gossipers girls from the class murmured to themselves, then started blushing with big pink hearts for eyes.

"Talking about quick popularity…" TK blinked as he thought.

Kari stared at the boy as he stroked his white hair out of the way, slightly blushing.

Davis soon caught a glimpse of that and then gritted his teeth. "Who does he think he is? Trying to steal my girl!" he thought to himself and glared over the boy.

"Well… here goes nothing…" he murmured, "Hi, everyone, the name's Phane, Martin Phane. I'm from Argentina, and for the next years, I'll be staying here in Odaiba for… personal reasons, I hope I can… err… fit here?" he rolled his eyes.

" Argentina? That's really far from here," the teacher mentioned as he took some notes in his notebook, "Why did you come here Mr. Phane?" he asked patiently.

"I'd prefer not to say why, I just came here because I didn't have any choice, and can I have my seat now please?" he asked politely.

"Sure thing, this class will be just to know each other, this period will end shortly so… you can still ask anyone you want about the details of how we study, or any other subject you want." the teacher told Martin and he went to his seat.

"Now that that's done…" he sighed and sat down again, Davis still glared on him, Kari stared on him, her blush went away, TK also stared on Martin, he was kind of interested in his origin and why he was there, at that age.

"Martin? Can I talk to you?" TK asked him as he turned around in his seat to face Martin.

"Oh, you can just call me Mar…" he sighed.

"Oh, alright then, Mar, you said you are from Argentina?" TK asked.

"Yeah, that's right." he replied.

"How is that you are speaking our language with such ease?" TK asked again.

"I don't really know, I think they called me bilingual or something like that" Mar replied while staring on the ceiling.

"Wow… that's nice." TK smiled, "By the way, I'm TK, nice to meet you." he smiled and stretched his hand to shake it with Mar's.

Mar looked on TK, raising an eyebrow, "Yeah… nice to meet you too, TK" he said as he literally ignored TK.

"Not too talkative I guess…" TK rolled his eyes and turned his look to the blackboard, then to his desk.

The period ended shortly, and the all the students came out their classrooms, Mar went around the school to get used to the new building, he found the school much more bigger and spacious than his old school.

"This place sure is confusing… I think I'll need a map next time I decide to change continent'' he sarcastically said while chuckling and walked round a corner of lockers, finding Davis in the way.

"So… you're the newbie?" Davis asked glaring to Mar.

"Uh… I guess." Mar raised an eyebrow, his eyes were narrowed. ''Why ask? Oh wait… you are the boy that came rushing in last in the last class.''

"Yeah. Name's Davis, and I'll warn you about something. You saw that brown haired girl that sits next to me in the class?" Davis started saying.

"Who? You mean TK's girlfriend?" he asked, raising his other eyebrow.

Davis jaw dropped, a cold wind passed through him, "Wha? Ah, you are trying to provoke me huh?" he asked, gritting his teeth again.

"Provoke who? What are you talking about?" Mar asked surprised, TK and Kari were casually rounding a corner not too far from Mar and Davis.

"Don't play with me snow head, leave MY girl alone or I'll kick your ass so hard you'll kiss the moon!" Davis growled.

Mar glared on Davis suddenly, getting a pissed off face, "First of all, I don't care who the heck your girl is, and second, I don't want to get expelled on my first day for kicking a girl's ass."

"I'll make you eat those words!" Davis clenched his fists and then neared Mar.

"Mar said something to Davis?" TK asked himself as he and Kari got near the two arguing.

"Make me, goggle head!" Mar teased.

"You messed with the wrong country pal!" Davis hastily launched his fist at Mar, attempting to punch at him, then punch connected and he hit Mar's left cheek. "Hah!"

"Wussy." Mar said as he slightly trembled over the blow, however he was pretty resistant due to his past training in self-defense back in Argentina. When the kid was confident, he grabbed Davis's arm and twisted it, starting to bend it slowly, which made him get lots of pain. Mar's cheek was red from the hit and his left eye was closed, he still hadn't moved at all from where he was standing.

"AHHH! Wha! I just punched y- arghhh!" he gritted his teeth from pain until Mar let him go; he fell on his knees, clutching his arm in pain.

"Have you ever done anything apart punching jello? Puh..." Mar gritted his teeth and then kicked Davis's belly.

"Oof!" Davis groaned in pain and he fell on his belly now, clutching it with both hands from the pain, "D-damn you..."

"Hey! What are you doing?" TK said as he rushed, then checked on Davis. " Davis! You okay?"

"Leave me alone... I can take care of him..." Davis groaned.

Kari rushed to Davis as well and knelt. " Davis... are you alright?"

"Kari..." Davis blushed; he was making a fool of himself right then.

"Bah, that's dull..." Mar rubbed his wrists and then turned around, walking away from the scene.

"Hey, wait!" TK said as he looked on Mar going.

"That guy's trouble... you should leave him alone..." Davis told him.

"Maybe your right... he is quite strange." TK looked on Davis.

Kari shook her head, "He's new... he's not accustomed yet, you shouldn't ban him just because of this..."

"You got a point there." TK agreed.

"Damn..." Davis muttered as he stood up and held his stomach with one hand; he went ahead to the classroom.

Kari sighed, "Maybe I should go talk to him" she suggested.

"Are you sure? What if he,"

"He doesn't look like the type of boy who would hit a girl."

"I didn't mean that, I meant that he could just ignore you, like me."

"Guess I won't know until I try."

Meanwhile, Patamon had flown away, to the tree, he fell asleep out of boredom, he snoozed softly as he dreamt, he was having a nice dream with one of his best friends, Gatomon, the white furred cat digimon; he was enjoying it fully, at first, it was them running through a field together, then, both of them hugging on the ground, and finally, Patamon having enough courage to give her a kiss, which she returned happily.

It was getting to be a better dream each passing second.

By then, Mar was rounding more places of the school to get used to it still.

TK and Kari still wondered what to do...

To be continued...

----------------------------

Thanks for reading this, first chapter is done. Tell me what you think of it please! See ya on the next chapter, hope you have enjoyed this!

Wanna drop a word instead? Contact me!


	2. Chapter 2: A Matter of Trust

Hi there! This is DragonMasterX, transmitting from- err... whoops; I got mixed up with rols. Anyways, here is my continuation for this series called Revelations and Destiny of the young ones. Or Rev, to simplify it.

Disclaimer:

I don't own digimon, neither Toei and such, they are the creators of this show called Digimon, I'm using their characters from Digimon Adventure 02, and I do not plan to get any money gaining whatsoever from this. So suing me won't get you any amount of money buddy.

Mar is an owned character, I'm his creator, so don't claim him as yours please. DMX has spoken!

**Previously, in Rev:**

TK: This year together again eh?

Kari: Yeah.

Mar: Oww! Whoops... sorry, it was my fault.

TK: It's okay.

Mar: Err, I don't see many people with plushies from where I come from. Whoops! I gotta go to classes!

Patamon: Can you believe that guy?

Mar: My name's Phane, Martin Phane.

Davis: Hey you snow head! Leave my girl alone or I'll-

Mar: Or you'll what?

TK: Damn, don't fight Davis...

Mar: HAH!

Davis: Ugh...

Kari: Davis!

TK: Someone has to talk to him...

Kari: It'll have to be us.

Davis: That guy's trouble...

Well, here it is, Second Chapter... PLAY!

"A matter of Trust"

Davis in the classroom sat down in his chair even before the break was over, he was rubbing his sore stomach, "Oww… that sure hurt…" he groaned and then gritted his teeth, "That snow head is gonna pay somehow." he said to himself and cursed in his mind.

Mar meanwhile was walking through another corner with lockers on the sides, his eyes mid-closed from boredom and his hands in his jacket pockets. "The one that invented schools should have had been hanged from his,"

"Mar?" a soft voice said.

Mar turned his head and stopped, just to find TK and Kari in front of him. "Yeah?"

"Uhm… Hi," said Kari. "I'm Kari, we met earlier out-"

"-Side, I know." Mar interrupted, "What's up?" he shrugged.

"Err… we wanted to talk to you about something Mar, is it possible?" TK asked firmly.

"Sure, why not?" Mar replied and shrugged again, this time, he turned around completely, facing them.

"First of all, this isn't to accuse you or anything, but why did you kick Davis's ass?" TK asked while crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, that jerk? He was pissing me off," Mar rubbed his wrists, "I had to teach him some manners, but tell me, why does he say Kari is his girl TK?" he asked TK.

"He always did that…" Kari instead replied.

"Yeah… that's his nature, but really, what did he do to you that you had to hit him so hard?" TK asked Mar.

Mar merely laughed, "Hit him hard?" he laughed softly; "If I had hit him hard, he'd be in hospital right now." he crossed his arms.

"Well… I agree on defending yourself, but you could have hurt him." Kari stated.

"Sigh- is this all about a lecture?" Mar stroked back his white hair.

"No, it's not," TK assured, "We just got worried about you, you are new, it's not fair that you are bothered by Davis just because err… what was it again?"

"He told me that I couldn't be near Kari or something like that because she was his girl." Mar replied.

TK nodded, "I think he's too-"

"Possessive?" Mar interrupted again, "It's strange don't you think? I mean, how can he be possessive if you are already a couple." he crossed his arms behind his back head.

Kari blushed and exchanged looks with TK.

"Err… yeah well…"

Suddenly, the three of them burst in laughs, Mar was teasing them because that was his nature, and he just wanted to see them embarrassed.

"Seriously, are you friends with that jerk?" Mar asked them while wiping a tear of laughter from his face with one finger.

They kept talking as they returned to the classroom, as the bell rang, TK and Kari slowly started to trust Mar, he didn't seem to be bad at all, he even seemed comical and outgoing, something that remembered Kari of her brother, Tai.

Meanwhile, Patamon on top of the tree squealed a bit as his dream changed, he was no more with Gatomon there, he was looking forward as the place where he was in was no longer lively, but turned gray and dull, the sky darkened.

"What's going on here…? Where's Gato," he was interrupted as streak of lighting fell just 6 feet from him. "Ack! What's that?"

As Patamon jumped back to evade the next lighting, he was surprised to see two figures, which could be only seen as shades.

The first one seemed to be a 6'2'' tall figure, wearing some kind of armor, a tail seemed to be swishing around, a really cool looking blade was on it's claw, it had two feathery wings, and it's face and head was covered with a helmet that only revealed eyes, which looked like two red lights.

The second figure was much more bigger than the other one, it looked more like a Machinedramon, but it had three tails instead, the eyes were the only thing clearly seen apart from the shady figure. The eyes also looked like two red lights.

"Wow…" Patamon gasped in amazement, looking on both figures as the wind blew the grass above their feet, "This… is really strange. Who are them?" he asked himself as he walked to the figures. Soon, he heard a crack.

"Huh?" he asked himself as he made another step, the crack was heard even louder and he started to fall in a dark hole, he looked on both the figures as he kept falling.

THUMP!

"OWW!" Patamon groaned as he fell on his back on the ground, the branch from the tree had snapped from his shaking and his walking on the tree and fell with him on the floor, "That… hurt…" Patamon complied and stood on his four little paws. "This day can't surprise me more…"

"Hi!" a white furred kitty-like digimon said smiling in front of Patamon, which freaked him out and he fell to the ground again.

"Me and my big," Patamon looked on Gatomon and admired her from backpaws to ears. "Mouth…"

Gatomon giggled from his reaction, but then helped him up with her gloved paw, "I assume I wasn't the only one bored today." she grinned.

"So I guess you came following Kari too?" Patamon chuckled.

"Hehe…" Gatomon giggled. "Home is,"

"Boring, I know." Patamon rolled his eyes.

Gatomon giggled again, then smiled cutely to Patamon. "Well, at least we are two bored digimon now, not one."

Patamon was about to speak, but he rethought what she said and jaw dropped.

----------------------------------

By that same moment, in an alley, a shadowed figure walked around, finally reaching it's destination.

"I'm here." a male voice said.

"Glad you are here Chaos." another male said.

"You better tell me this is of importance, Crimson." Chaos said.

"Of course it is…" said Crimson, letting out a laugh.

"Very well then, tell me your plans." Chaos demanded.

"You know how my two viruses Apocalymon and MaloMyotismon failed miserably when I tried to make both of them generate from darkness?" Crimson smirked, showing he had crimson red hair and a purple business like suit.

"Right." Chaos said as the room lit up, showing that Chaos was just a 14 year-old looking boy with black hair; he seemed to be wearing a brown coat.

"This time, I won't generate virus from data… this time… it'll be from here." Crimson laughed.

"And what will that change of all? The digidestined are going to get in your way as always." Chaos frowned.

"Not while the creator and user is one of them." Crimson smirked.

"Interesting…" Chaos added, smiling, as some light struck on his black glasses, then he grinned evilly.

-----------------------------------

Back with the others, Kari, TK and Mar ended their second period and they came out of the classroom, Davis had ignored Mar the whole class just not to talk to him.

Kari then giggled, "Hey, you are pretty good at maths." she told Mar smiling.

"Err… not really, I just have some memory with numbers and such." he modestly said.

"I only have memory to sleep in history." TK added while grinning.

"Guess we are even in that." Mar narrowed his eyes and gave TK a high-five.

"You two look like quite a pair." Kari added smiling.

"Hey, by the way, where's your plushy? You are not stuffing it inside your backpack are you? They get all messy when you get them inside tight places." Mar told Kari.

"Nah, Patamon is outside, after you left," TK started and suddenly got interrupted.

"Pata-mon? What's that? The name of that toy?" Mar asked interested.

TK jaw dropped a bit, but then grinned nervously and just nodded, "Err…yeah! It's the uhm… name." he told Mar and shrugged.

"Hehe… cute name, don't you think, Mar?" Kari said while sticking her tongue out and closing one eye.

"Guess so, I was never too much into plushies… but oh well, people have their tastes." Mar shrugged as he got pushed over by an angry Davis, Mar fell on his butt and Davis just passed straight away.

Mar blinked and stared on Davis, "OKAY, that's starting to annoy me." Mar clearly annoyed said.

TK helped Mar up and shook his head, "Davis is always like that when he's mad, and I think you hurt his pride." TK told Mar.

"Nah, I meant to kick his ass, but I let it intact." Mar shrugged again.

Kari almost burst in laughs, but she somehow managed to turn that into a giggle.

"Whatever, but hey Mar, I wanted to ask you, where are you staying currently?"

"Oh, I'm currently living alone. Just staying in a little house in front of a large apartment in… err… Togashi street can it be?" he rubbed the back of his head with one hand.

"Togashi Street?" TK blinked.

"Yeah? What's up with that?" Mar asked looking on TK, moving his head slightly upwards, Mar was just a head smaller than TK in height.

"That's… in front of the apartment where I live!" TK said.

"Hey, that's right!" Kari smiled.

"Wow, talking about a coincidence." Mar chuckled.

"So, you doing anything after school Mar?" Kari asked.

"Not really, I have to unpack what I haven't had yet." he shrugged.

"We can help you with that buddy." TK suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Kari giggled as they reached the cafeteria.

"Well… err… I don't wanna bother you two."

"Come on, that's what friends are for!" TK grinned.

"Friends?" Mar blinked. "You already trust me? Even after I hit your friend?"

"I know Davis, he's capable of acting stupid somet- err… anytime, but he's usually a good guy, you two just started with the wrong foot." TK explained.

"Guess your right." Mar said and suddenly drooled.

"Something's wrong Mar?" Kari asked.

"FOOD!" Mar smiled widely as he ran over and picked up a tray, and then went to the bar to fill it with tasty looking dishes.

TK and Kari exchanged looks while sweatdropping.

"Wow… I thought only Veemon was like that with food…" TK said to himself.

"Hehe, he looks kinda cute acting like that blue naughty dragon." Kari giggled to TK.

"Agreed, but if he eats like that always… I'm still wondering in how he's all thin like that." TK pointed to Mar who was literally devouring his food in a table.

Mar was INDEED thin, his arms could be solid as well as his legs, being strong and all, but he looked quite thin and small for the type of boy he was.

"Well, I'm joining him." TK said rubbing his belly.

"Same here." Kari told him and both of them went to accompany their new friend to eat their err… breakfast?

-------------------------------

"When she said only there were only _TWO _of us, I thought she meant staying as _TWO._" Patamon frowned in his mind as he carried Demi-Veemon on top of his head. Demi-Veemon seemed to be enjoying to be carried by his friend.

"Okay, here we are!" Gatomon said as the three of them stopped by a tree.

"Yep, a tree." Patamon said, slightly disappointed.

"Thanks Patamon!" Demi-Veemon said as he climbed down from Patamon's head.

"No problem." Patamon slightly smiled as he looked on Gatomon. "Err… what now?"

"Now, we need you, Demi-Veemon, can you digivolve?" Gatomon grinned.

"Sure!" Demi-Veemon smiled cutely, then backed off from them and glowed a bit.

"Demi-Veemon digivolves to…" his body glowed even more and he grew up in body size, growing two longer arms and hands with fingers, a longer tail, a nose in his face now, and his facial expression changed, not to mention the V in his forehead. "Veemon!"

Veemon went to Gatomon and smiled to her, "What now?" he asked.

"Bang the tree with your head!" Gatomon giggled.

"What for?" Veemon cocked his head to the side.

"You'll see, it's a surprise!"

"Surprise?" Patamon asked, "Which kind of surprise?" he added.

"Only one way to find out." Gatomon purred and winked to them both.

"Cute." Patamon thought.

"Hot." Veemon thought.

"Hello?" Gatomon snapped her fingers in front of their faces.

"Oh right!" Veemon said as he went to the tree.

"Are you sure he's up to the job?" Patamon asked.

"Yeah, I'm the mon! V-Head Butt!" Veemon yelled and head butted the tree really hard, which made it shake.

"Yeah, then mon with the hard head." Gatomon grinned and then used her cat agility to catch three fruits that had come down from top of the tree, and then came down, showing them to her friends.

"Wow that's," Patamon started.

"FOOD!" Veemon said.

"Yeah, I tasted one of these before, they are REALLY good, let's get on with it huh?" Gatomon told them as she walked off from them to a big bush.

Both of them followed Gatomon, staring on her only.

"She is so cute and hot…" Patamon said as he followed her to the bush.

"Wow… she has such a cute and hot butt…" Veemon said as he stared on the backside of Gatomon.

Both of them then entered the bushes, finding out that Gatomon had cut the fruit so they were smaller pieces, which were still LOTS of them for the trio to eat.

------------------------

"Guess I was an ass with him at first…" Davis sighed to himself as he thought, sitting some tables away from TK, Kari and Mar. "But he's trying to steal Kari from me!" he frowned.

"Damn… apologize or not…?" he debated with himself.

What will happen now? The digidestined found this new friend, but there seems to be a hidden cult attempting something… what will happen next? See it on the next chapter of Rev!

To be continued…

-----------------------

Thanks for reading this, second chapter is done. Tell me what you think of it please! See ya on the next chapter, hope you have enjoyed this!

Wanna drop a word instead? Contact me!


	3. Chapter 3: Chasing Shadows

Hi there! This is DragonMasterX, transmitting from- err... whoops; I got mixed up with rols. Anyways, here is my continuation for this series called Revelations and Destiny of the young ones. Or Rev, to simplify it.

Disclaimer:

I don't own digimon, neither Toei and such, they are the creators of this show called Digimon, I'm using their characters from Digimon Adventure 02, and I do not plan to get any money gaining whatsoever from this. So suing me won't get you any amount of money buddy.

Mar is an owned character, I'm his creator, so don't claim him as yours please. DMX has spoken!

**Previously, in Rev:**

Crimson: Gennai didn't count us in this time, pity of him.

Chaos: Hehehehe…

Crimson: The digidestined are the ones who will bring destruction upon themselves!

Mar: Food!

Kari: Wow.

TK: I thought only Veemon had that reaction...

Patamon: When I heard we were going to go together, I thought we were going to be only the two of us.

Veemon: Vee Head Butt!

Gatomon: Fruits for us!

Veemon: Food!

Davis: I think I'll have to apologize to him…

And now, chapter 3! Play!

"Chasing Shadows''

Kari sweatdropped, she didn't expect Mar to eat so fast, his tray was almost empty already, "Err… are you even tasting it?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it's tasty!" Mar said with his mouth full and smiling.

TK chuckled, "Quite an appetite." he crossed his arms and then stretched one arm to drink some milk.

"So… two more periods and we are over?" Mar wiped the rests of food from his mouth with one arm.

"Nope, the first day of classes is only three periods." Kari answered.

"Great!" Mar said chuckling, "What's the next subject?" he asked TK.

"History." TK rolled his eyes.

"Zzzz…" Mar snoozed as he closed his eyes on purpose.

Kari giggled. "Not a fan of history I guess."

"I got to admit he's right anyways." TK shrugged, then grinned.

"Lost cases." Kari rolled her eyes.

------------------------------------

"Delicious!" a content Veemon cheered as he swallowed one of his pieces of the tasty fruit Gatomon had told them to eat.

"I agree!" Patamon cheerfully said, he was surprised the fruit was yet so tasty.

"Told ya." Gatomon purred as she winked and smoothly threw a piece of fruit up, which fell inside her mouth and she chewed on it softly, then swallowed.

"Ahh… I'm full!" Veemon said as he patted his own belly with his hands.

"Heh… that sounded weird." Patamon chuckled.

"Why weird? Wait- HEY!" Veemon complied.

"Hehe… just kidding." Patamon laughed.

"You two make a strange combination of a pair." Gatomon noted.

"Pair?" both blinked, then exchanged looks, then looking on Gatomon while raising their eyebrows.

She giggled, "Nevermind." she chuckled and then looked on them.

"What now?" Patamon asked as he got up to his four paws.

Gatomon stretched. "Now that you mention it… can you step out for a moment Patamon? I have to have a talk with Veemon about something… alone."

Patamon suddenly let his two head wings fall down, "Okay…" he simply replied.

"Thanks Pata, it won't be too long." she soothingly said.

Veemon eyes sparkled for a bit, he still couldn't believe what Gatomon had just said, he didn't want to blow it, so he stayed silent.

"See you two later then." said Patamon in a slow tone as he exited the hiding place, he still decided to stay close to the bush, making sure they wouldn't see him.

"No spying, Pata." Gatomon purred as she mid-closed her eyes and darted her look left, her senses were quite strong and she detected Patamon easily.

"Eep!" Patamon squealed as stepped back, grabbing one of his wings with a paw, "I wasn't spying! I was err… my wing stuck with a branch!" he nervously responded.

Veemon rolled his eyes. "Come on Patamon, can't you let me have a minute to talk with the lady?"

Patamon blushed a bit, but he nodded, his ears dropping again. "Okay."

As Patamon flew to a tree some meters away from them, Veemon grinned to Gatomon.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you about something REALLY important…" she stammered.

------------------------------------

"Err… guys?" Davis asked from behind Mar and the others.

Mar turned his head. "Gogglehead?"

"Mar." TK stopped him, but couldn't help but slightly chuckle.

"Mar, I err… I'm sorry for being such an ass with you." Davis explained.

"What? You are sorry?" Mar raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Kari was shocked.

"Yes, I am." Davis said again.

"And why the sudden change in attitude?" Mar asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well… I regret punching you in the face for nothing serious…" Davis noted.

Mar rubbed his finger on his cheek and then shrugged. "Whatever."

"So… you accept it?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, whatever you say Davis." Mar sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well… thanks, see you later in classes." Davis said and then walked away, feeling a bit

sorry about himself, but now sorry that he ashamed himself. "At least this went okay…"

-----------------------------

Meanwhile, at Crimson's lab…

Crimson soon laughed as Chaos understood everything about their plan.

"Those meddling kids will never know what hit them…" Chaos laughed louder.

"But for now, let's send the corrupted data to what is supposed to be that kid's digimon… Gennai planned this in a wrong way… he never counted with us." Crimson said in a cold tone, going to a computer and starting to type in it, "Virus program complete… infect it, now." Crimson commanded to the computer and suddenly, it flashed, and the program in the PC was completely erased as it was activated.

"Are you done?" Chaos smirked.

"Exactly, now go away Chaos, you just keep an eye on that digidestined I told you."

Crimson grinned evilly and Chaos nodded, then went away from the room.

"Soon… absolute power will be mine! Bwahahaha!"

------------------------

Chaos walked all over till a telephone boot, then looked around and finally jumped, his body glowing and fading into pixels, entering inside the phone.

Then, at digiworld, in a secluded cave…

Two red eyes sparkled in the darkness, three digimon were summoned upon a large throne.

"Yes my lord?" a cold voice asked.

"You were all summoned upon me to know about our plans my Chaos Generals… we need you to start launching your attacks and take over File Island, understood?" the coldest and metallic voice said.

A long, dragon like figure with a metallic voice spoke, "So soon my lord? I thought we were going to wait for him to tell us."

"My armies will take care of the west." a colder voice said.

"So, we aren't going to wait?" the dragonish creature spoke, then floated near the tallest figure of the three. "Fine, I'll take east, water is my specialty."

"Very well," the first cold voice spoke again, taking out something that looked like swords from his back, "My Triumph Swords will do the job in the south… hehehe… " the voice happily said.

"I'll look forward my Generals, for now, I must return to follow my duty… I'll be back in two days, by then, I hope you have taken over your regions." The red glows disappeared and silence brew in the cave…

---------------------------

Soon, the bell of classes rang, as the last period started, Mar was on his seat and looked on the teacher really bored, he felt like yawning and falling asleep right there and then.

"How much resistance." TK sarcastically added with a chuckle as he turned to see Mar.

"What can I say, I like sleeping." Mar stated and stuck out a tongue.

"Tshh… you'll get us caught." Kari told both boys and they nodded, rolling their eyes.

-------------------------

"Hehe, right!" Veemon happily nodded to Gatomon and then grinned

"…and that's exactly what I expect as an answer Veemon," Gatomon purred and stared on him with her eyes mid-closed, then kissed his nose. "Thank you for being so kind."

"No problem!" Veemon winked.

Veemon came out of bush holding Gatomon's paw to help her come out, meanwhile, Patamon saw them coming out, he jaw dropped slightly seeing what he was seeing.

"Wha?" Patamon babbled to himself and then went flying down till the ground, immediately after, he went walking to his friends. "So err… you done?"

"Yep, we finished." Gatomon smiled as she let Veemon's hand go.

Veemon crossed his arms on his back head, "Well, I'll get going! Wormmon and I were supposed to have a sparring match now!" he grinned and then went away hastily.

"Always in a hurry." Gatomon giggled.

"Gatomon?" Patamon suddenly asked.

"Yes Pata?" she sweetly said.

He soon blushed, "What were you talking about?" he asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Patamon." she winked.

"…" Patamon stayed silent, "Okay but," he was interrupted by Gatomon.

"No buts… you are going to find out soon enough, as for now, I have to help Agumon with something back at Kari's, I'll pay visit later!" she kissed his cheek softly, making Patamon blush, then she went away, to another direction, leaving Patamon alone.

"Uhm… okay," Patamon sighed and let his head drop, "What was that Patamon?" he thought, "Meddling with her own business? What? Am I jealous or something?" he started debating with himself, then started walking to the tree again, he obviously was waiting for TK to come out the school.

----------------------------

"And that's why the Germans…" the history teacher kept explaining.

"ZzzZzz…" Mar snoozed in his desk, obviously had fallen asleep 45 minutes ago since the class had started.

"Err… Mar?" TK nudged him a bit so he at least woke up from his slumber before the teacher finally decided to do what TK SOFTLY was doing.

"Huh?" Mar said as he woke up and looked on TK, "What do you want TK? I was having a nice dream." he complied.

Kari giggled, "Mar? the class is over." she turned, Davis at her side simply chuckled as he felt relieved that the class at least had finished.

"And that's exactly why we are going to study German and Spanish history this year," the teacher smiled, some students eyes lit up, while some huffed really disappointed. "I'll see you on Wednesday boys and girls."

With that, the teacher left, the bell rang and all the students came out the school.

"Aughh!" Mar stretched in his desk, then grinned, "At last!" he stood up and grabbed his back pack. "I'm going back home to eat something at last… I was dying from hunger!"

"Hungry?" TK raised an eyebrow.

"You ate an hour ago, how can you be hungry?" Kari confusedly asked, the three of them coming out the classroom.

"Ever heard of boys with a fast metabolism?" Mar chuckled.

"Heh, that's a new answer for a clear food disorder." TK chuckled back.

Kari giggled, "Well, are we going to your place then Mar?" Kari asked Mar as they exited the school.

"Oh, right, the unpacking, sure, I need all the help I can gather." he grinned.

"Alright then." Kari smiled as they walked off the school already.

"Wait… I think I'm forgetting something." TK seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"What?" Mar turned his head to face TK.

Who is this Crimson? Why does he want to cause trouble to digiworld? Chaos Generals? They don't sound ANY good in ANY way… See what's next, in the next chapter of Rev!

To be continued…

-----------------------

Thanks for reading this,third chapter is done. Tell me what you think of it please! See ya on the next chapter, hope you have enjoyed this!

Wanna drop a word instead? Contact me!


	4. Chapter 4: A change in Events

Hi there! This is DragonMasterX, transmitting from- err... whoops; I got mixed up with rols. Anyways, here is my continuation for this series called Revelations and Destiny of the young ones. Or Rev, to simplify it.

Disclaimer:

I don't own digimon, neither Toei and such, they are the creators of this show called Digimon, I'm using their characters from Digimon Adventure 02, and I do not plan to get any money gaining whatsoever from this. So suing me won't get you any amount of money buddy.

Mar is an owned character, I'm his creator, so don't claim him as yours please. DMX has spoken!

**Previously, in Rev:**

Davis: Mar, I'm sorry for being like that to you.

Mar: Sure, whatever.

Gatomon: I need to talk to Veemon about something.

Veemon: Hey, can't you leave me with the lady Patamon?

Patamon: I wasn't spying! My wing stuck with a branch!

Large Figure: My Chaos Generals, go and take over the whole Digiworld!

Figure #1: I'll take the west my lord.

Figure #2: I'll take east, water is my specialty.

Figure #3: My Triumph Swords will do the job in the south.

Patamon: What were you talking about?

Veemon: Oh, nothing, I gotta go now for a match with Wormmon!

Gatomon: I gotta go Pata! Bye!

Patamon: Sigh…

TK: I think I'm forgetting something…

And now, Chapter 4, PLAY!

"A change in Events."

"Ehh… I think I forgot…" TK started his sentence, but in half way, he blinked and soon talked again. "Patamon!"

"Patamon?" Mar raised an eyebrow, "What's that?" he asked TK.

"Damnit…" TK thought and sweatdropped, "Err… Patamon is actually a… err… how can I explain it…" he babbled in his speech, not wanting to blow it.

"Patamon is the name of my plushy!" Kari quickly answered, which made Mar sweatdrop.

"You… name your plushies?" asked a confused Mar.

Kari blushed redder than a tomato, "Uh… yeah…?" she nervously replied.

Mar shrugged, "Guess that's a good name."

Both TK and Kari sighed in relief.

"Kari, I have to get Patamon, you distract Mar with something, okay?" TK whispered to Kari.

"Wait, why me?" Kari said.

"I'll explain to you later!" TK said and chuckled, then ran off from them to search for Patamon.

"Hey wait!" Kari shouted to the hurried TK.

"Where is he going?" Mar asked Kari, confused.

"He uh.. err.." Kari started thinking about an excuse, not being able to come up with anything, "He went to look for my plushy!" she told Mar, realizing she had said it aloud, she blushed and put a hand in her mouth, she looked around if someone had heard her. Fortunately, everyone had returned to his or her respective homes by now.

"Oh.. okay, you wait here," said Mar, "I'll go to help him search!" he chuckled and was about to go, but Kari stopped him.

"Wait!" she said, "I want to ask you something first, Mar!" Kari went to him and stared on him.

"Err… yes?" Mar blinked as Kari looked on him, he started to blush.

"Why your hair is white?"

Mar fell on his head, then quickly stood up, "Well…"

"I mean, why you dyed it white?" she asked.

Mar sweatdropped, "I didn't dye it…" he replied.

Kari jaw dropped.

----------------------------

By that time, in Digital World…

"Pant-pant-AHHH!" a Pumpkinmon ran away screaming in terror, some wild movements were heard as something followed him.

"I love when they run…" a cold voice said, amused by the attempts of the small Ultimate, running for his life.

Pumpkinmon only shrieked in terror, running away as fast as he could. "Leave me alone! Please, I beg you!"

"Please?" the tall figure stopped, "We don't need those things…" the male cold voice said again, soon, the ground started to shake, making Pumpkinmon fall to the ground, who turned around and back off, crawling on the ground. "Pathetic!"

Pumpkinmon wide opened his eyes, suddenly, a claw was seen… barely for only a second, and then, Pumpkinmon didn't move at all.

"No…" a weak Pumpkinmon said, suddenly, the half of his body split, starting to explode into pixels, rapidly followed by the remaining half. The pixels flew in air, but reacted differently and turned into a stream of data.

"Come here…" the black gauntlet which covered the claw rose from the covering of a tree, then soon, the stream of data was absorbed inside the claw, which soon took cover once again. "This is going to be REALLY easy…"

The plains stayed silent for an awkward moment, nothing moved at all.

-------------------------

"So, that's the child I have to keep an eye to?" Chaos said as he suddenly appeared and sat on a rock, not too far from where Kari and Mar where. "To be the ones to defeat so many Megas… these children are really young. Especially that girl…" Chaos said to himself, raising an eyebrow as he looked on Kari.

Meanwhile, TK looked everywhere, not being able to find his friend, Patamon.

"Patamon? Patamon? Where are you?" TK's voice echoed through the place, and then suddenly, a little figure with wings came flapping till falling in TK's arm.

"That's my name, don't waste it." Patamon chuckled.

TK grinned and held Patamon in his arms, then let out a chuckle, "So, what have you been doing?" he asked Patamon in interest.

"Oh, nothing really… only taking a nap, having a HELL confusing dream, eating something and getting backstabbed by friends." Patamon shrugged as TK was starting to walk off carrying him, but he suddenly stopped.

"Backstabbed by friends?" TK repeated, "What do you mean: Backstabbed by friends?" the young boy asked.

"Nevermind, it's no use talking about it." Patamon sighed and shook his head.

"You'll tell me about it later… not now, only because I let Kari and Mar waiting." TK stated.

"Mar? Who's that?" Patamon perked one of his ears up.

"Oh… he's that boy we met today in the entrance of school, remember? The one that called you 'kiddy plushy'?" TK chuckled.

"Yeah, the same that took you for Kari's husband." Patamon countered.

"Don't hit below the belt." Said TK as he walked with Patamon.

"You started." Patamon teased.

"Quiet now… act like a plu- err… stuffed animal now, I'll go help Mar with some things to his place along with Kari." TK informed his partner.

Patamon nodded once, he was literally ignoring him, but as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he raised an eyebrow, "Err… you already going with _him_?" Patamon asked.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy… besides, he's new, and he's quite loaded with stuff to do at his own place. So Kari and I thought we might just lend a hand." TK nodded.

"Well… guess that's a very good point of,"

Just then, TK silenced Patamon as he put his hand in his mouth; they were just next to Mar and Kari.

"So… that's why I was born with snow white hair." Mar told Kari, his arms were crossed.

Kari was kind of shocked, but she nodded to Mar, paying attention to what they had been talking about, "That's interesting… so a teacher in your old school discovered that?" Kari giggled.

"Kinda, yeah." Mar replied, nodding.

"Guys, here we are." TK said, walking near them with Patamon in his arms.

"Welcome back, TK." Kari smiled, the three of them started to walk off to Mar's place.

Mar noticed Patamon and blinked slightly, "So you named him Patamon, Kari?" he asked as he neared his face to Patamon's.

"Not to close…" Patamon thought to himself. "Wait, how do you know my name?" Patamon suddenly asked aloud.

Mar blinked even more, "What? It just… talked…" he said shocked.

Patamon tried to stay motionless, not to mention that he was keeping silent now.

"Yeah.. when you call him by his name, he err… starts a microchip thing inside his voice bank and he starts uhhh… talking?" Kari almost technically explained.

"Oh… alright… guess you are MUCH more ahead from Argentina, in technology." Mar grinned, then the trio, kept chatting so they knew themselves better, nearing Mar's place quickly.

At that time, Mar went to the door to his rather small house in comparison to many of the houses and apartments of the neighborhood; he opened the door and then invited TK and Kari to enter.

"And here we are," Mar announced, entering after Kari and TK, who sweatdropped seeing the AMAZING mess Mar kept inside his place. "I think for the first day here, I'm quite organized."

"Yeeeeeah… sure." TK said as he walked just a bit ahead, making a pile of luggage fall to the ground, taking Patamon down with the entire luggage.

"AGH!" Patamon squealed as the amount of luggage brought him to the ground and buried him in clothes and lots of other things.

"What?" Mar blinked, "Who said that?" he asked.

"Err… it was me!" TK said nervously, "I uh… one of these err… hit my foot really hard! Sorry for knocking them down, Mar." TK quickly bowed his head.

"Oh, don't worry… my fault for letting them like that. I normally don't accept help… but I think there's too much to keep organizing here." said Mar.

Kari nodded, "I-AGREE." she stammered.

Patamon gasped for air silently, he knew he couldn't move or he'd blow his cover. "I should have stayed at home," he thought to himself.

"Well… it's better we start." Mar suggested, putting his hands in his sides, smiling.

"Wait a bit…" TK said as he knelt over just to move away the luggage and clothes, so he could pick up Patamon, who stayed immobile again.

"You sure take good care of your toy." Mar chuckled, turning around to go to a bed, which was as messy as the room.

Patamon sweatdropped, he just wanted to inhale some air and just burst it against Mar, he was starting to lean back…

"Patamon, no." TK whispered, almost laughing.

Kari giggled as she saw Patamon sigh at TK's comment.

"Why don't you go out for now? I think we are going to be here for a LONG time." TK whispered again, letting Patamon on the ground.

Patamon just nodded, he was totally bored and didn't know what to do, he didn't even want to do anything right then.

"Why don't you go to Gatomon and tell her I'll be here for some while? At least, so she doesn't worry." Kari suggested in a low voice.

At that time, there was a cloud of dust, Patamon wasn't there any longer and headed for the Kamiya's place almost at light speed.

"Woah, that sure was fast,"

"Hey, what was that?" Mar said behind Kari.

"AHH!" Kari jumped and turned around, almost screaming, "Mar! Don't do that!" she gasped.

TK sweatdropped, "Err… that only was some wind, nothing to worry about."

"Hey, where's your plushy?" Mar asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kari quickly talked, "Weren't we going to clean up this mess?" she said so she could make Mar forget about Patamon.

"Oh, right." Mar chuckled. "Let's start!"

Outside was Chaos, staring on Mar's house. "This will be really easy, the virus should already be with the child." Chaos muttered in his really cold voice, "Now to know… whom of those two digidestined is the one then?" Chaos knew that he was feeling the aura inside Mar's house of the one that Crimson told him about.

-------------------------

"What do you want!" a Whamon roared underwater as a black long figure followed him.

"I want to recruit you for my armies… that is, if you want." the metallic voice said.

"Armies! We don't need armies in the Pearl Ocean!" Whamon growled to the long dragon shaped creature.

"I'll decide if we need that or not, you will join or not?" the metallic voice repeated, two red eyes glowed on the shadow.

"Of course not! Not a single digimon wants war!" Whamon growled.

"So, you won't join?" the bright intensified, the eyes seemed to narrow.

"My answer is no!" Whamon backed off.

"Here's my answer:" the figure's top part started glowing intensifying, "Energy Blast!" a stream of a gold energy beam soon shoot out, engulfing the Whamon, who roared in pain as the attack destroyed his body, starting to scatter his data.

Soon, there was nothing in the sea at that moment, except for the figure and a stream of data in the water.

"Come here…" a different glow started to manifest on the figure, the data flowed directly and entered it immediately, then, the figure disappeared as a cold metallic-like laugh echoed through the ocean.

--------------------------

"Here at last…" an exhausted Patamon gasped as he fortunately could at last finish to flap his head wings as he landed on a window of Kari's house, where he expected Gatomon to be. "Okay… now where is she?"

Patamon looked around the room expecting to find his cat friend, but not having any luck, "Okay… at least, the second?" he said to himself as he leaped to the left side, landing on another window, which showed directly the kitchen, "Come on Gatomon, where are you?" he sighed and looked around. "Okay, third one…"

Patamon jumped left, rounding the corner and flew a bit not to fall, to the left side of a window, he expected to see Gatomon, since he was heading to Kari's room's window.

"I hope this is where she," Patamon started saying, but wide opened her eyes and gasped with what he saw. "IS!"

Patamon almost fell as he stopped to flap his wings, seeing what he saw got a hard shock on him, but he managed to avoid most of it, enough to let himself grab and hang from the edge of the platform of the window. He carefully moved himself and climbed up on the window, just to see if his eyes hadn't deceived him.

Unfortunately for him, his eyes hadn't deceived him, he couldn't stop blinking his eyes, almost gluing his face to the window to see, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Inside, there were Gatomon of course, but there was someone that he hadn't expected there to be, who was no other than the blue scaled little dragon he was with earlier, Veemon.

Veemon was holding Gatomon from her waist, looking on her face, she very slowly moved her paws up his arms, going up to his shoulders, she was looking quite nervous touching him, but she still went up till reaching his neck. Both of them suddenly closed their eyes.

"No no no no no no no!" Patamon repeated in his mind as they neared their faces.

As soon as Patamon went over the 'no' #27, digimon's lips met together, he couldn't take it anymore and Patamon looked away, he clenched his paws and flew down, then ran away from Kari's house.

After a while, Gatomon pulled away from Veemon and opened her eyes, her paws were on his chest. "How was it?"

"I hadn't seen such an enthusiastic girl _ever._" Veemon happily told her, his tail moved from left to right.

"Thank you, Veemon." she rested her head on his chest, smiling.

"Anything for you, Gatomon." Veemon smiled.

------------------------

"Hehehe…" a sinister voice laughed in a forest, Andromon had his light-blue beam swords ready to attack.

"I can't let you harm Digital World!" said Andromon.

"Do you think you have a chance?" the sinister voice said as a figure floated forwards to Andromon, who tightened his guard and prepared his attack.

"You will regret killing those innocent baby digimon!" Andromon gritted his teeth.

"Primary village was in my way, I need space in my new territory." the figure flew even closer.

"You fiend!" Andromon glared, electricity gathered around the already electrified swords, "Spiral Sword!" Andromon executed his technique, cross-slashing the figure, which soon disappeared. "Where are you!"

Andromon soon felt a cold wind pass through him, giving him a chill of spine; the figure was now behind him. "How could you,"

Andromon soon wide opened his eyes as the figure spoke, "You are of no use for me any longer." suddenly; a loud groan from agony was heard echoing through the forest.

Three seconds later, a skull-like, metal helmet that belonged of course to Andromon fell to the ground, and it faded into pixels, which joined to the data stream in air.

"Mine." the sinister figure said as a hand rose, taking all the data in its hand.

The forest was left in deep silence then…

-----------------------------

By that time, at Mar's…

"WAH!" Mar cried as a load of the final boxes he had set on top of a cupboard fell on him, bringing him to the ground.

"Ouch… are you okay, Mar?" TK asked as he sweatdropped, finishing to tidy the last part of the place, which he decided to organize.

Kari helped Mar up after hearing how many boxes fell on him. "Seriously, when I told you, no more than three boxes at once, I meant that you shouldn't have tried to lift seven boxes."

"Thanks Kari," Mar dusted himself off, "I'm okay, don't worry, I wouldn't die only from boxes falling." he chuckled.

TK rolled his eyes, "Guess so." he then stretched his body as he looked around the place. "We did quite a job here, didn't we?"

"Yeah, thank you very much you two, this went pretty good!" Mar grinned, but then respectfully bowed his head in appreciation.

"Please… that's what friends are for." Kari winked while smiling.

"Guess so too." Mar stuck his tongue out while closing one eye.

"Wow… it's quite late." Kari noted, it was indeed late now, they had been hours in there, rummaging through the jungle of disorder, courtesy of Mar's neatness.

"Wow… that's right." TK agreed.

"Oh… seems you gotta go, right?" Mar disappointedly said, he at least wanted to thank them in a way, but he knew it wouldn't be just that possible yet.

"Yeah, but we'll see ourselves tomorrow, at school." Kari smiled.

"There's always a tomorrow?" TK chuckled.

Mar nodded and smiled, "Your right… and I are kinda tired right now, so…" he yawned a bit. "I should hit the sack after eating something…"

"Oh! Mar," Kari said as she remembered something, "Do you have a D-Terminal?" she asked.

"Oh… these things?" he said as he took out a D-Terminal, "these things that were given to me before coming to Japan? What are they for?" he tilted his head sideways, interested.

"Comm. Devices, they are like cell-phone instant text messages." TK explained.

"Ah, I understand now." Mar nodded, getting it then.

"Let's register ourselves, you can call us if you need anything." Kari said as she took out her own D-Terminal, as well as TK taking out his.

Afterwards, TK and Kari added Mar to their lists of their D-Terminals, Mar did the same with them.

"Set." Mar finally said.

Kari smiled, "Great, now… we better go, it's getting REALLY late." she said and went to the door.

"See ya, Mar." TK bid farewell to Mar.

"See ya, you two, take care!" he smiled and went to the door, then waited till they went, Kari gave Mar a gentle kiss in his cheek and TK shook hands with him.

TK brought Kari to her house, even TK lived in front of Mar's house, and he decided to accompany Kari to the Kamiya's residence.

After no longer than hour, Mar had already eaten something from his fridge, and he went to check something on his PC, he looked weirdly to something that was on top of it.

"What's this?" he asked himself as he picked a strange artifact that looked quite complicated. It was a Digivice, one of the older versions. "Well… maybe it's one of the things of the D-Terminal I forgot to attach…" he shrugged, then placed the Digivice gently on the side of the PC. Unfortunately for Mar, who wasn't really used to this, the device started to beep as a light appeared over the PC. He really didn't pay much attention, as he quickly went to the bathroom. "Damn, I shouldn't have had drank down too much…"

At that moment, the small light in the PC became intensifying, soon, a red and white Digitama came out from a rift in the monitor, the Digivice beeped a bit louder. The Digitama cracked and hatched as soon as it touched the ground, it immediately showed a round red furred fluffy ball from inside as it hatched completely, two cute eyes opened.

The newborn creature looked around in hopes of finding someone, with no luck unfortunately.

What is this? A Digivice? A Fresh Digimon? What is going on with this new kid? Will the digidestined figure the attacks in Digiworld? Find on the next chapter of Rev!

To be continued…

-----------------------

Thanks for reading this, fourth chapter is done. Tell me what you think of it please! See ya on the next chapter, hope you have enjoyed this!

Wanna drop a word instead? Contact me!


	5. Chapter 5: The Plushy

Hi there! This is DragonMasterX, transmitting from- err... whoops; I got mixed up with rols. Anyways, here is my continuation for this series called Revelations and Destiny of the young ones. Or Rev, to simplify it.

Disclaimer:

I don't own digimon, neither Toei and such, they are the creators of this show called Digimon, I'm using their characters from Digimon Adventure 02, and I do not plan to get any money gaining whatsoever from this. So suing me won't get you any amount of money buddy.

Mar is an owned character, I'm his creator, so don't claim him as yours please. DMX has spoken!

**Previously, in Rev:**

Mar: My hair isn't dyed.

Kari: What!

TK: So, what did you do, Patamon?

Patamon: Nothing, just ate, met Gatomon, saw Veemon, I got stabbed in the back by my friends.

TK: What?

Patamon: Veemon…? With… Gatomon?

Gatomon: Thank you, Veemon.

Veemon: Anything for you, Gatomon.

Figure #1: I love when they run…

Pumpkinmon: AHH!

Figure #2: So you aren't joining? I don't have any use for you.

Whamon: Aghhh!

Figure #3: I had to take out Primary Village… it was in my way.

Andromon: You fiend!

Mar: What's this? Some part of the D-Terminal?

And now, Chapter 5, PLAY!

"The Plushy"

"Gracious…" Mar sighed as he exited the bathroom, "I felt like I was going to," he looked on the mess on the living room and noticed a small furry ball on the ground. "Explode?"

The small furry ball moved slightly as it slept, it seemed to be nuzzling the stuffed chair that Mar used in front of the PC.

"What's that?" Mar said as he approached the furry ball, everything nearby it was in a TOTAL mess.

The little furry ball soon moved a bit, two big and cute eyes opened, staring on Mar, who stopped cold in place.

"Wait a minute…" Mar said as he picked up the little ball and stared on it's eyes, then grinned, "I know exactly what you are!" Mar nodded to him, "You are one of Kari's plushies!"

The furry creature was quite content when Mar picked it up, he didn't have a mouth, but he smiled and seemed happy for a while, words escaped from it, "Puki! Pukimon!"

Digimon Analyzer:

Digimon: Pukimon.

Level: Fresh.

SP Technique: Bubbles.

Information: A cute little red furred baby digimon, he's very playful at all times!

"Puki-what? I thought you only talked when I said your name." Mar was confused now. "And I don't know your name yet…"

"Puki?" Pukimon said as he tilted himself to the side.

"Guess you are a cute plushy… but still, I have to sleep, so you'll have to wait till tomorrow before I can return you to Kari." Mar said, then stopped, "Err… am I talking to a plushy? I'm going nuts." he chuckled.

Pukimon whined a bit, he was quite hungry.

"What? You are low on batteries?" Mar asked.

"Puki!" Pukimon said.

"I don't think I have anything to charge you up…"

"Puki." Pukimon repeated.

"What?" Mar asked.

"Puki!" Pukimon said again.

"Argh! Can't you say anything else than 'Puki'!" Mar shouted.

"WAHHH!" Pukimon started crying.

"Ok ok ok! Shut up!" Mar tried to calm down Pukimon, petting his head or caressing his round body.

Pukimon whined now, he wasn't crying, but he still was hungry.

"God… why did they have to leave you here?" Mar thought to himself, "Well… there's no other choice… I'll leave you on the table, I'll wait for tomorrow and deliver you to Kari ASAP, okay?" he realized what he was doing again, "I have to stop talking to this thing…"

"Puki!" Pukimon whined.

"I told you to," Mar stopped, then thought that if he didn't talk to the plushy, it wouldn't talk back, so he shut up and directly went to the table, which was FLOODED with food and snacks he hadn't eaten with TK and Kari yet, while they were cleaning the room.

"Puki…" Pukimon looked on the food, he could smell a nice scent coming from it, being a digimon, and he already knew quickly that all of those things could be eaten.

Mar, knowing that the plushy would shut up now, let Pukimon on the table, then went to his room, yawning, "I really am tired!" he stretched his body, cracked his neck, then got his clothes off. "Let's hit the sack…"

Mar went to the bed and quickly fell asleep.

Pukimon meanwhile, looked over the food; he smiled and bounced up and down on the table. A line became visible in his face, somewhat lower than his eyes, and then it slowly revealed a small mouth, which opened. Pukimon happily started to eat down the food, chewing on it, then devouring it with the little fangs he possessed, he was like a small vacuum, everything he touched with his mouth, was chewed two or three times, then swallowed down very quickly.

Just 10 minutes later, Mar was already snoozing in his sleep, he was dreaming something really strange, he was literally surrounded in darkness, next to him, there was a figure, it looked like a fox, it was sat down on its rear side, with its four paws in front, sitting like a dog facing it's master would, the strange thing with this fox was, that two tails were swishing on the ground, not one.

"What the fuck is… that…?" Mar asked himself walking to the figure.

The figure didn't move, but a growl was heard, two red glows appeared where the figure's eyes would be.

"What? You angry?" Mar asked, he kept walking to the fox-like figure.

"Grrr…" was heard again from the figure.

---------------------------

Meanwhile, Pukimon looked around, he was full after the 6 hours he spent eating all the snacks and food from the table, and he had a great appetite. Some moments later, he started to glow, then grow bigger.

Seconds later, he stopped glowing, his body had changed completely now, for first, he was standing on all fours, he looked like a little red furred ball, but with two little tails, smaller eyes than before, two furry ears and this time, a mouth that was visible. He was no much bigger than double size than his previous stage.

"That was tasty," the new digimon said, "Hey, I can talk!" he grinned, swishing both tails happily, "Wait… what are those things behind me?" he asked himself, then turned around and saw nothing, his tails kept swishing, "Hey! Come back here!" he said as he turned around again, finding nothing again, his tails swished faster, "So you think you are smart, huh?" he started turning again and again, starting to spin on the table trying to catch his tails.

No longer than 15 minutes, the digimon tired himself off and fell on his back on the ground from the table, "Okay… you win" he gasped.

The digimon then stood up on all fours again, walking around and heading to Mar's room, "Where is my partner?" he said to no one in particular, "Did he go here?" he soon entered Mar's bedroom, seeing he was asleep, he smiled and ran to the bed.

-------------------------

Meanwhile, in the dream, Mar was next to the fox figure, he was about to touch him…

-------------------------

"Mar!" the digimon said as he jumped, giggling cutely.

-------------------------

In the dream, the something was changing, "Grrr!" the figure growled and jumped to Mar.

-------------------------

The digimon landed on top of Mar and started jumping up and down on him.

"Ooof!" Mar groaned as he forcefully woke up, the red furred digimon kept jumping up and down, till finally stopping when Mar started looking on him. "And I repeat: What the fuck…?"

"Hi Mar! My name is Demidramon!'' the little digimon announced happily as he looked up on him.

Digimon Analyzer:

Digimon: Demidramon.

Level: In-Training.

SP Technique: Bubbles.

Information: A small little furry vixen with two tails, loves to play and eat, be careful if he tries chewing!

"You are Demi-What?" Mar asked, "Oh, wait… you must be another plushy… god, TK sure must have EXPENSIVE dates with Kari…" he sighed.

"What's a plushy?" Demidramon cocked his head to the side cutely.

"Why do you keep talking?" Mar asked.

"What?" Demidramon asked.

"Forget it…" Mar said, beat.

"Do you have food?" Demidramon asked again.

"You are low on batteries as that little ball too?" Mar raised an eyebrow.

"Which little ball? Demidramon twitched his ears.

"God… don't you ever shut up!" Mar said.

Demidramon lowered it ears.

"Don't you have a button to switch you off?" Mar asked.

"I don't know what is a button…" Demidramon slowly said, his eyes starting to wet with tears.

"Oh no, you don't make a crying again, last one almost ripped my ears!" said Mar and quickly hugged Demidramon, attempting to do the same as he did with Pukimon.

Demidramon calmed down, he started smiling cutely again.

"That's better… now, this's gonna sound awkward but," Mar sighed, "Let's go to bed… you promise not to talk?" he glanced over the alarm clock, "I only have 4 hours to sleep till school, and I'm tired."

"I'm tired too…" Demidramon said, yawning cutely, Mar was able to see the fangs in his mouth.

Mar blinked at seeing the fangs, but still, he laid on bed again.

"Now, let's get to,"

"ZzzZzZzz.." Demidramon snoozed, already asleep.

"Sleep." Mar sweatdropped. "Well… at last… peace." he sighed, then let Demidramon besides him, but he crawled and cuddled Mar, who twitched one eye, "Okay, this is starting to tick me off." He was about to hurl the plushy away, but he didn't want it to start using that crying again. Mar would have to wait till the he was with Kari to get rid of Demidramon, he tried to sleep. Unfortunately for Mar, someone was spying on him and Demidramon.

"Ooo… so he's the one? Bah… that digimon looks so weak." Chaos said, observing them from the window. "Crimson is nuts… he infects a computer just to bring a little digimon like that one?"

"One day is off…" Chaos said to himself, he expected something to happen soon…

------------------------

Meanwhile, in Digital World in South Sector…

"Patch Domain… from this day, is my territory." the sinister voice echoed throughout all the forest.

In the West Sector…

"Gear Domain… conquered." a cold voice echoed over the plains.

In the East Sector…

"Server Domain… is all mine." the metallic voice laughed.

In Central Sector, File City…

An old looking digimon, wearing old clothes and with a white beard and white hair, using a stick with a wolf wooden paw on top of it went inside his house to a strange artifact.

Digimon Analyzer:

Digimon: Jijimon

Level: Mega.

SP Technique: Raise of the Dead, Stick Hit.

Information: The elder good-will digimon, his Raise of the Dead technique can zombify a digimon to be able to gain absolute control of it.

"Gennai! Jijimon talking!" Jijimon said, typing on the computer.

Gennai, the old man, appeared on the screen of a monitor in front of Jijimon.

"Jijimon? What happened?" asked Gennai through the inter communication's link.

"There is trouble!" Jijimon panicked.

"Trouble? What kind of Trouble?" Gennai asked as he looked on Jijimon, interested in what he had to say.

"Primary village! It has been harassed by an unknown digimon! And that sector, plus the West and East sector have been taken by other two digimon!" Jijimon informed.

"What!" Gennai let his mouth opened, not being able to believe what he was hearing.

Soon, a wounded Elecmon with a scar on his left eye came walking near Jijimon, looking on him, "Ge-Gennai… you have to tell the Digidestined to come… those digimon are… they are…"

"Elecmon! I told you to stay on the bed resting! You were injured badly!" Jijimon went to Elecmon, attempting to help him, but Elecmon collapsed on the ground.

" Oh no…" Gennai muttered down his nose.

Elecmon was badly hurt; his body was starting to fade away, "Please… tell the Digidestined… to help us… Jiji… help-the-remaining-Digitamas…" he said exhausted, then passed out as his body finally faded away completely, the data stream reacted to Jijimon and it immediately turned into a white and blue striped Digitama.

"Elecmon…" Jijimon gasped, then looked on Gennai.

"I'll send messages to the digidestined that are currently in Japan." Gennai nodded, then told Jijimon: "be strong Jijimon, you are File City's leader."

Jijimon simply nodded. "I'll wait for the Digidestined and protect this place, you can count on me."

Gennai nodded, then shut off the communication.

-----------------------

Some hours ago, at TK's place…

TK arrived, he went directly to bed, but found Patamon lying on it, Patamon was with a saddened face, his tears were still flowing from his eyes.

"Patamon?" TK asked out loud.

Patamon opened his teary eyes, rubbed them with his arm, then looked on TK. "Yes, TK?"

"What happened?" TK asked concerned.

"Nothing happened… you are tired aren't you? I'll leave you alone," Patamon said as he leaped and flew away. "I'll sleep on the cou,"

"Tell me, Patamon." TK said.

Patamon stopped, then let himself fall on the ground, looking down, "I'm alright… really…" he started walking to the living room.

"Patamon…" TK muttered, as he looked his partner go.

Just some moments ago…

"Gatomon…" Patamon murmured on the couch, rolling on his belly and on his back repeatedly. "I thought… you were alone…"

He sobbed quietly, he didn't want to wake TK up, he was momentarily heart-broken, he loved Gatomon, but she saw her with Veemon… his friend had acted sooner than him? It seemed so…

"Why I never told her how I felt… I'm an idiot…" he complied to himself, almost wanting to bash the couch and the whole house out of anger.

---------------------

Kari and Gatomon were already at their houses, as Tai spent most nights at his girlfriend's house, Gatomon used Kari's bed as she used her brother's bed to sleep. Gatomon hadn't had the slight idea of how Patamon was feeling about her.

Veemon was in Davis's house, but he wasn't sleeping, he was in the balcony of Davis's room, staring outside to the blue moon. "Gatomon…" he thought, sighing lovingly.

---------------------

Crimson in his lab, was finishing to command his last helpers via PC, when suddenly, Chaos arrived.

"Ah, Chaos… you at last came. So, did you meet our new ally?" Crimson smirked.

"A pathetic fleabag, is that all you have planned?" Chaos coldly said.

"You haven't seen anything yet… my spy already notified me that Gennai is going to send a message to the digidestined… they will drag the boy…" Crimson laughed.

"I hope your plan goes, if Azulongmon wakes up again, I'll lose my Chaos Generals," Chaos explained, two large cannons formed in his shoulders, pointing at Crimson, "You won't turn on me, will you?" Chaos asked.

"You are mine, if you disobey…" Crimson flipped a switch; soon, a full force of thunder energy hit Chaos.

"Arggh… damn you…" Chaos stepped back, the cannons disappearing immediately as he shook his head. "Alright… boss…"

"That sounds better… soon, the digidestined will fall under my fist, and I'll be the ruler of all the digimon, including the dragon gods…" Crimson grinned evilly.

Will the digidestined be able to help Digital World before it is too late? Will Mar finally find his new destiny? What are the dragon gods? Find on next chapter of Rev!

To be continued…

-----------------------

Thanks for reading this, fifth chapter is done. Tell me what you think of it please! See ya on the next chapter, hope you have enjoyed this!

Wanna drop a word instead? Contact me!


	6. Chapter 6: The DigiDestined of Blaze

Hi there! This is DragonMasterX, transmitting from- err... whoops; I got mixed up with rols. Anyways, here is my continuation for this series called Revelations and Destiny of the young ones. Or Rev, to simplify it.

Disclaimer:

I don't own digimon, neither Toei and such, they are the creators of this show called Digimon, I'm using their characters from Digimon Adventure 02, and I do not plan to get any money gaining whatsoever from this. So suing me won't get you any amount of money buddy.

Mar is an owned character, I'm his creator, so don't claim him as yours please. DMX has spoken!

**Previously, in Rev:**

Pukimon: Puki!

Mar: What?

Pukimon: Hmm…

Demidramon: That was tasty!

Mar: Oof! Don't jump on me!

Jijimon: We have trouble!

Gennai: What!

Jijimon: We need help!

Gennai: I'll contact the digidestined.

Figure #1: Patch Domain… from this day is my territory.

Figure #2: Gear Domain… conquered.

Figure #3: Server Domain… is all mine.

Mar: I want to sleep…

And now, Chapter 6, PLAY!

"The Digi-Destined of Blaze"

The dusk went away really fast, four hours later, exactly at 7:50AM…

"GASP!" Mar sat down on his bed.

"GASP!" Demidramon mimicked.

"Huh? You are designed to copy me in everything?" Mar raised an eyebrow.

"No, I just like gasping loudly when I wake up." Demidramon giggled cutely.

"Forget it." Mar said, looking around, "Okay, at least, there are no more plushies than you…" he shook his head and then went to the bathroom.

Demidramon followed Mar intently, walking on all fours to the bathroom.

"Uh-uh-uh…" Mar stopped Demidramon with his foot, "You can't enter here with me, stay out." he said patiently.

"Why?" Demidramon asked.

"Because this is off-limits."

"Why?"

"Because I say so."

"Why?"

"Because this is the bathroom, and I go ALONE, got it?" Mar started to get impatient.

"But I have to be with you!" Demidramon whined.

Mar sweatdropped, "GOD! Why don't you ever shut up!" he yelled.

Demidramon lowered his furry ears, looking sad.

Mar jaw dropped slightly, "No no! Wait! Don't cry!" he nervously told the little digimon as he picked him up. "You can come, alright?"

"Alright!" Demidramon smiled cutely.

Mar merely smiled slightly, walking in with Demidramon inside, letting out a long sigh, "These toys are perverted…" he thought.

Just when he got inside, he got his clothes off, wanting to take a morning shower like he always did, but was soon stopped by Demidramon's sudden question.

The little one pointed at Mar's crotch with one paw, smiling a bit, "What's that?" he asked.

Mar blushed and put his hands on his crotch, looking pissed on Demidramon.

"Did I say something wrong?" the furry digimon asked, cocking his side to the head as his ears twitched.

Mar let out another long sigh, uncovering his privates again. "This will be a LONG day…"

From there, Mar had to explain some things he considered useless to talk about with a toy; but he still found it funny on how Demidramon reacted to the knowledge. Mar felt like explaining to a dumb kid why water was wet or why 1+1 was equal to 2.

"I see…" Demidramon looked down on his crotch, shaking a bit as Mar did earlier when he took off his underwear. "Why I don't have it?"

Mar fell on his back, his leg twitching. "Can we leave the subject now?" he asked as he put a hand on his face.

"Uhm… ok, but you'll tell me later?" Demidramon asked with a sudden interest.

"Sure… yeah…" Mar rolled his eyes, and then walked over the shower, "Just… stay there… okay?" he pleaded the small creature.

Demidramon simply nodded and didn't make a slight comment, his tails were wagging happily.

Mar ignored him and simply entered the shower, turned the hot water on and waited for the water to flow out. "Ah… that feels good…" he sighed as he closed his eyes slightly to enjoy his time of tranquility for the first time that day.

"I WANT WATER TOO!" the little one called out loudly, jumping inside the shower and bumping on Mar's left leg, falling down and wetting all his red fur.

"AGH!" Mar grunted, "I told you to stay OUT!" he yelled, picking the little creature up, "Now… do me a favor and… don't-bother-the-fuck-off-ME!"

The vixen simply stared on him, not knowing what to reply, nor wanting to do so.

"Err… sorry… I think this time I overdid it…" Mar apologized, "Guess I'm not used to THIS kind of plushies…" he rolled his eyes.

"Uhm… I was thirsty…" the little one said, looking away for a bit.

"You were thirsty?" Mar raised an eyebrow, "How can you be thirsty?" he asked.

"Hmm… good question." Demidramon looked up.

"Wait… how is that you even are functioning properly with water around you?" Mar asked, then realized that if the electrical system that supposedly for him was inside Demidramon, he would be shocked anytime now, "AHHH!" he gasped, letting the furry fall down on the ground by startlement.

"OWW!" Demidramon cried as he fell on his tails, pressing his body against them, hurting him.

--------------------------

By then, TK had already woken up earlier and had taken a shower, he was already changed.

"Why doesn't he tell me?" TK sighed to himself. His arms crossed on the back of the chair as he stared on his orange friend; he didn't dare to EVEN touch his breakfast, knowing how his best friend was suffering from something he wouldn't tell to him.

Patamon just stayed silent and on the couch, staring on the ceiling, not stopping to think about the girl he had just lost to one good friend of his. He knew how Veemon behaved, he perfectly knew that Veemon was a mere womanizer and that he was an expert on charming girls, but only to sleep with them afterwards, not needing anything after that.

"What does he have that I don't…?" he stared on his own body, "A tail? Height? Muscles?" he started to ask himself worriedly. He wasn't really worrying about his body looks currently in fact, but on his own feelings; he admitted he was fully jealous of the blue dragon.

That beautiful white furred kitty was everything for him, he was crazy for her. His dreams and hopes were all lost and crushed in a sea of doubt and insecurity. What was he supposed to do now? He wasn't sure at all; he didn't know how he should face this…

-----------------------------

By the same time, at Kari's place…

Gatomon had woken up happily; she was almost dancing in front of the mirror as she brushed her white fur with the brush Kari had bought her.

Kari on her own was finishing her breakfast, Gatomon didn't want to have any, she just had a glass of milk earlier, and so her partner had cooked just for herself then. She smiled and cleaned the dishes after eating, and then she went to Gatomon, smiling to her.

"You getting pretty for someone, Gatomon?" Kari giggled, seeing how cute and pretty her partner was looking like then.

"Yep," she answered. "Getting pretty for my tough boy!

"Hmm?" Kari raised a smile. "And who's that?" she asked her partner.

"Oh, you know him… strong, handsome, funny with me at all times…" she sighed dreamily.

"Wooo… someone's in love." Kari giggled.

"Yeah," Gatomon kept brushing her fur, "Though I'd say the same with you and TK."

Kari suddenly blushed red very hard, her face almost all red. "Uhhh…"

"Hey, that doesn't work with me," Gatomon winked. "Come on, this kitty sees more than you think."

"But, I…"

Gatomon giggled, then smiled. "Don't worry… I wouldn't reveal it to anyone."

Kari smiled and sighed in relief.

"Though I still wonder why you don't tell him." Gatomon teased.

Kari blushed again, "I'm waiting for the right moment… its just that." she told her.

Gatomon chuckled. "There's something we are really alike."

Kari blushed, but simply nodded afterwards.

-------------------------

At the Motomiya's residence…

"WAKE UP! COME ON DAVIS!" Veemon kept nudging Davis to wake him up.

"ZzzZzzz… ohh… yes… come here… Kari…" Davis drooled, suddenly stretched his arms forward.

Veemon perked his ears up, wanting to back off. "Wait… Davish, I'M NOT KARI!"

Davis didn't hear him and simply threw his arms around Veemon, cuddling him very close to him.

"AGHH! Let me off! Come on! Wake up!" Veemon struggled.

"ZzzZz… come on Kari… leave T.E alone for a moment and come with me…" Davis moaned through his dream nearing Veemon EVEN closer.

Veemon sweatdropped, "AHHHHH!" he yelled in a cold sweat.

-------------------------

Four hours ago in Digital World…

Jijimon was getting even more worried now, he wondered where the digidestined were, if they received an attack in File City, it'd be hard to recover afterwards.

Soon, Gennai finished sending a message to the digidestined currently in Odaiba, which were received by only four D-Terminals.

-----------------------

Four D-Terminals beeped in different locations suddenly. 3 others were out Japan. Ken and Yolei had decided to take a trip together to Tokyo that semester as they were dating for some weeks. Cody had gone with his grandfather for a tournament of Kendo; Cody had become quite a good fighter for his age, he wasn't satisfied by his current skills, so he had asked his grandfather to let him go.

-----------------------

At TK's house, Patamon perked an ear up as he heard something in TK's pocket beeping. TK looked down on his pocket, blinking.

-----------------------

At Kari's house, Gatomon finished brushing her fur, she purred and winked to the mirror, with the reflection, she saw Kari's D-Terminal beeping and turned around, "Seems you have a message, Kari." the cat digimon told her partner.

Kari looked on the D-Terminal, blinking slightly as she walked up to it.

-----------------------

At Davis's house, Veemon kept on struggling till hearing the D-Terminal beeping on top of Davis's bed covers, he quickly talked, "Come on Davis! You have a message! It can be Kari!" he smiled nervously, hoping his plan would work.

Davis stopped cuddling for a moment, "Stop trying to trick me T.M, Kari's my girl…" he started hugging Veemon REALLY hard now. "You are not going to take her away from me…"

Veemon thought for a bit, he was rushed in thinking when suddenly, Davis was nearing his face to Veemon's. "Davis! NOOO!" Veemon yelled in fear, then grabbed the D-Terminal with some help from his feet, then put it in front of Davis's face, the D-Terminal getting the meant kiss.

-----------------------

At Mar's house, Demidramon's eyes were spinning, as he was quite dizzy from the fall. "Why you threw me to the ground?"

"You were about to electrocute me!" Mar yelled.

"Uhm… I can't," Demidramon suddenly hiccupped, some pink bubbles came out from his mouth. floating up, "Electrocute?" Demidramon looked on the bubbles and blinked.

"Bubbles?" Mar raised an eyebrow, "Geez… that's very girlish…" he came out and grabbed a towel. "Here… let me dry that fur or you'll wet my house…"

Mar sighed and carefully put the towel around Demidramon, then started to rub it against the digimon's small furry body to dry him

"There…" Mar said as he finished drying Demidramon's body.

"Warm… thanks!" Demidramon giggled cutely.

Mar started dressing up afterwards.

Suddenly, Mar's Digivice flashed again, this time, it sent a signal to the D-Terminal, which got it's message at last, the thing was, the PC suddenly caught a fire, which started to make creaks as soon as the D-Terminal started to beep.

"What was that?" Mar said as he was already finishing wearing his boxers and jeans, he also had already put on his socks. He went out the bathroom with Demidramon walking behind. Both gasped as they saw the computer on fire.

"Damnit!" Mar cursed as he hurried to the machine, knocking everything away from the desk, but not managing to move the Digivice. "Damn… this thing is glued!"

Mar struggled as the fire got around him, he looked around and gasped. "Crap!"

Demidramon ran on all fours to Mar, wanting to help him, "Hold on Mar!" he squealed as he neared Mar.

"Get back! You'll get singed!" Mar yelled and gritted his teeth, the fire starting to get even nearer.

"I don't care! I have to protect you!" Demidramon said as he jumped in air.

Mar wide opened his eyes in surprise. "What?"

"Bubble Attack!" Demidramon squealed and this time, he launched some more pink bubbles aimed at the fire.

Little of the fire extinguished, but this time, the fire didn't even move, this time, it gathered in one same place near the desk.

"Huh?" Mar blinked, "What did you do?" he looked over Demidramon.

"Uhm… I don't know?" Demidramon blinked looking on the fire.

The fire kept creping on the desk till getting around the Digivice.

"Seems something WILL take it out from there…" Mar stared on the Digivice.

The Digivice soon flashed, starting to take the fire inside till nothing was around.

"What the…" Mar gasped.

The Digivice suddenly changed its form… it started to change into a cooler version of it. Now, it looked like a D-3 Digivice, but this one was red and orange colored. A symbol came out of the Digivice, which resembled a flaming ember, then it simply went to Mar and entered his chest, disappearing inside it.

"This… is getting… strange…" he gasped, running a hand up and down his chest.

"Are you alright, Mar?" Demidramon asked casually.

"Err…" Mar looked on Demidramon. "Guess so?"

"Whew…" Demidramon sighed in relief, and then wagged both his furry tails happily while smiling in a very cute way to Mar.

"What's that?" Mar said as he neared the desk.

"I don't know, but it looks tasty…" Demidramon said as he jumped on the computer's chair and stood on two paws while putting the other two on the edge of the table so he could stare on the D-3. "Can I eat it?"

"No!" Mar said as he grabbed the D-3 in his hand, and then put it safely in his pocket, "If someone knows what this is… it has to be TK, he had a D-Terminal too…" he thought as he looked on the D-Terminal.

The communicating device was still beeping on the ground.

-----------------------

At that same time, in Crimson's lab…

"Yes! The Crest of Blaze was received!" Crimson smirked and clenched a fist triumphal.

"Crest of Blaze?" Chaos asked.

"An experiment… soon… you'll find out what I have been planning for both our new recruitments…" Crimson laughed evilly.

"Whatever… I'm now going to survey that area…" Chaos announced, turning around.

"If you are going, then take this." Crimson threw a device to Chaos.

Chaos caught it in one hand, staring on it, then nodding and putting it in his coat's pocket. Then, Chaos left the building, walking around the city again.

-----------------------

Meanwhile, in Digital World, South sector…

The clouds were getting dark suddenly in the Tropical Jungle, some thunder was starting to strike, and few digimon were gathered in a cave.

"Pi! What do we do?" asked Piximon, "Those digimon are too powerful, Pi!" she flew around the small room, other digimon staring on her as she thought deeply.

"Why are they attacking us?" a Pagumon jumped up, "I thought the digidestined had already defeated evil!" he cried.

Piximon raised her head, thinking about what he had just said, "The digidestined… Pi, we need them…"

"Oh!" a Drimogemon suddenly shook stomped the ground, "I come from Central Sector! Jijimon talked with Gennai, and it seems they already sent a distress signal to tell them to come!"

Piximon raised a slight smile. "Hmm…Pi, I hope… this is enough…"

Is Piximon right? Will the digidestined be enough to stop these new enemies that threaten the Digiworld? Will they react to the signal before it's too late? Find on next chapter of Rev!

To be continued…

-----------------------

Thanks for reading this, sixth chapter is done. Tell me what you think of it please! See ya on the next chapter, hope you have enjoyed this!

Wanna drop a word instead? Contact me!


	7. Chapter 7: Partners

Hi there! This is DragonMasterX, transmitting from- err... whoops; I got mixed up with rols. Anyways, here is my continuation for this series called Revelations and Destiny of the young ones. Or Rev, to simplify it.

Disclaimer:

I don't own digimon, neither Toei and such, they are the creators of this show called Digimon, I'm using their characters from Digimon Adventure 02, and I do not plan to get any money gaining whatsoever from this. So suing me won't get you any amount of money buddy.

Mar is an owned character, I'm his creator, so don't claim him as yours please. DMX has spoken!

**Previously, in Rev:**

Mar: Geez… don't you ever shut up?

Demidramon: Why can't I go inside?

Mar: I go to the bathroom alone.

Demidramon: I want water too!

Mar: Oww! I told you not to!

Kari: Getting pretty for someone?

Gatomon: For my strong and funny boy.

Veemon: Davis! Wake up!

Davis: ZzZzzz… Kari…

TK: I got a message?

Patamon: What does he has that I don't…

Piximon: We need the digidestined…

And now, Chapter 7, PLAY!

"Partners"

At Kari's…

"I have a message from…" Kari started to say.

At TK's…

"Gennai?" TK wondered.

At Mar's…

"Who the heck is Gennai?" Mar blinked as he looked on the message.

At Davis's…

"Mmnpff!" Davis muffed as he wide opened his eyes. He was forced to wake up as he felt the D-Terminal against his lips.

Veemon slowly lowered the D-Terminal, looking on Davis while slightly smiling in a VERY nervous way. "Good… morning?"

"Veemon! What are you doing!" Davis yelled.

Veemon blushed slightly and stepped back, letting the still beeping D-Terminal on the ground. His blush was soon away from his face as he noticed the device sounds again.

"Huh?" Davis set down as he looked on the D-Terminal as well; "Message?" he grabbed the device in his hands and opened it. "Gennai?"

Davis blinked, but soon read the message.

The four Digidestined started to read the message:

"Digidestined:

Digital World is being attacked by unknown digimon; they are possibly attempting to take over and had already taken over West, East and South Sectors.

Jijimon is guarding central Sector, he's expecting you now, please, and go to File City ASAP; Primary Village has already been destroyed by one of them!

Jijimon will tell you what you need to know when you arrive, hurry!

Gennai."

"What!" three of them gasped along with their digimon.

"What?" Mar raised an eyebrow, holding his laugh.

"What's so funny? Digital World is in trouble!" Demidramon squealed.

"TK's doing a nice prank, I gotta admit it. Well, guess it's time for me to deliver you to him." Mar shrugged.

"What!" Demidramon whimpered, "We have to help!" he jumped up once.

In air, Mar grabbed the digimon and then he walked over his backpack, quickly shoving the digimon inside, "Stay quiet."

"I think there's no air here…" Demidramon's voice came out from the pack as Mar zipped it shut.

"You don't need to breathe, you are just a robot or something like that." Mar said.

"I'm not a robot!" the squeaky voice talked out loud.

"Yeah, and I'm not person." Mar ignored.

"You are a digimon too?"

"Digi-what?" Mar blinked.

"What?" Demidramon asked.

"You said: _Digimon_." Mar repeated, "Aren't those things… err… those monsters that… attacked six years ago?"

"I don't know!" Demidramon cried, struggling inside the bag.

Mar quickly took out Demidramon after unzipping the backpack, "I was told that some 'Digimon' had attacked the world, that was the reason of the sky's dividing phenomena." Mar explained. "And I believe two years ago, some kids were taken away by three strange shady looking people that had something to do with these 'Digimon'."

"What's a phenomena?" Demidramon cocked his head to the side.

Mar seemed thoughtful for a moment, "_Patamon?_" Mar blinked, "That wasn't a plushy!" he looked over Demidramon. "You aren't either!"

"What? Do I really look like one?" Demidramon twitched his furry ears.

"Why are you with me?" Mar raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Demidramon asked.

"What are you doing here with me? Shouldn't you be… elsewhere?"

Demidramon shook his head, "I must stay with you, and you are my partner!" he told Mar.

"Part-ner?" Mar blinked, "What do you mean _partner_?" he looked on Demidramon weirdly.

"I don't know, I just know I have to protect you, Mar." Demidramon answered.

Soon, a barrage with many lights appeared, and suddenly, a tall, young looking but handsome man with brown hair in ponytails could be seen by Mar and Demidramon.

"Hmm." the man muttered.

"Whaa!" Mar fell on his butt, then looked on the man and sweatdropped. "Who are you…?"

The man smiled gently, then bent down to help Mar up. "You must be the fourth digidestined that I sent a message to."

"Digidestined?" Mar cocked his head to the side.

"Guess your partner is he." He looked over Demidramon and smiled.

"Uh-huh!" Demidramon nodded and smiled proudly.

"Okay…" Mar started, "Can you tell me who are you and why you appeared out of nowhere while I just lost my computer?" he asked as he grabbed his black shirt and put it on.

"Oh! Excuse my manners," the man bowed, and then smiled to Mar. "My name is Gennai."

"So you indeed are the one that sent me that message to my D-Terminal, right?" Mar asked as he sat down, grabbing his white snickers and putting them on as well.

"Exactly, you got that message because only four digidestined remain in Japan, and I currently need you." Gennai explained.

"But… wait… what's a digidestined? And why you came here and not where the other three are?" Mar asked, getting million other questions ready to launch at Gennai.

"Simple," Gennai stammered. "I am here because the other three digidestined already know what to do and the probably are in Digital World right now."

"Alright… but why am I a digidestined too?" Mar asked.

"Digital World chooses the digidestined who are the ones that are destined to protect and save Digital World if becomes corrupted by evil or darkness." Gennai explained.

"Riiight…" Mar looked around. "It's okay TK! You can come out!" Mar called out.

"Huh?" Demidramon exchanged looks with Gennai.

"It's been really funny, har har, I'm dying in laughter, and can you come out now?" Mar said, standing up from the ground.

"Mar, this isn't a joke." Gennai went to Mar and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Another dimension we call Digital World is in trouble of dying or being ruled by evil digimon."

"Thos things can be evil?" Mar grabbed and lifted Demidramon, putting him in front of Gennai's face. "These plushies scare you? How can they be evil?"

Gennai put a hand on Demidramon to lower him down so he could stare on Mar's eyes. "Demidramon is just a baby digimon, there are bigger and more powerful digimon than him."

"How strong?" Mar asked and then let out a grin. "I like fighting."

Gennai merely laughed, "If you try and fight a digimon, you can, but the question is… would you live afterwards?" he crossed his arms.

"Would Demidramon live if he fought them?" Mar crossed his arms to look exactly like him.

"That's where you come in," Gennai smiled. "As digidestined, you must support and help your partner, that way, he'll digivolve."

"Digivolve?" Mar even more confused than ever.

"Yay! I'll digivolve again!" Demidramon cheered.

"What? You already digivolved once?" Mar looked over Demidramon.

"He probably did," Gennai started, "Before the In-Training stage, there's the Fresh stage, when he was born." he explained patiently.

"Hmm… so you say digimon evolve to superior classes like we humans age and grow up?" Mar asked, starting to slowly get everything.

"Exactly, but the process where humans grow is much different from that of the digimon," Gennai explained, "Digimon may totally change in shape, strength, size or even their attitude when they evolve. It's like an instant change made from a massive energy gathering and releasing."

"And that's what we call Digi-Evolution?" Mar slowly said.

"You got it now, Demidramon previously was a small Pukimon. Now, he's Demidramon." he smiled to Mar.

Mar smiled back, "Right, wells… if what you are saying is true, then some Asses are attempting to take over a place that is home to these digimon." He suddenly grinned.

"Yes, why so happy?" Gennai raised an eyebrow.

"I like kicking Asses." Mar put on his gray jacket.

Gennai rolled his eyes, "I'm glad you understood then, you'll need to get over Digital World now. I have to gather some information about the evil digimon that are currently attacking." he said and then nodded to Mar, soon, he glowed and teleported away.

"Okay!" Mar nodded and grabbed Demidramon, "Let's go! Partner!" he grinned.

Demidramon smiled cutely, "Yay! To Digital World!" he cheered.

"Yes! To kick some butts!" Mar smirked and punched the air.

"Yay!" Demidramon cheered happily.

"Wait…" Mar stopped.

"What?" Demidramon tilted his head sideways.

Mar sweatdropped, "Gennai forgot to tell us how to get to Digital World…" he fell on his back.

"How will we get there?" said Demidramon, who was currently sitting on Mar's face.

Mar lifted Demidramon and stared on him. "Hmm…" he suddenly thought of Patamon, "Hey! If TK has Patamon, that means he's a digidestined too!"

"Who's TK?" Demidramon asked.

"Great!" he quickly stood up. "We better get going!"

Mar grabbed his things and then set off outside his home, when he was about to run, he stopped. "Err… where does TK live?"

Demidramon sweatdropped.

"Oh! Wait… he said he lived in front of my place… so that means," he looked over the apartment. "There!"

Mar hurried to the apartment and asked a woman about 'Takaishi' and she told Mar where TK's place was. Mar went up some levels and then finally got to TK's house. Demidramon was around Mar's arms. The white haired boy knocked on the door and then TK opened the door.

"TK!" Mar called.

"Mar, what are you," TK noticed Demidramon in his arms. "What! You have a digimon!"

"Hi!" Demidramon smiled cutely.

"Hi, who are you?" TK asked.

"I'm Demidramon! You are TK?" Demidramon's furry ears twitched.

"Yeah I,"

"Wait for the introductions, I have to know how to get to Digital World, TK!" Mar said.

TK stopped and gave Mar a serious look, "Gennai sent you a message too?" TK asked.

"Indeed, and it seems that someone's in trouble, I don't think it'd be nice to keep them waiting, right?" Mar said, almost grinning again.

"Right… we need to go for Kari." said TK.

"She's another digidestined?" Mar asked.

"Keen." TK nodded; soon a winged small creature came flying.

"We are going to Kari's?" Patamon asked as he landed on top of TK's white hat.

Mar looked up and chuckled, "I knew you weren't a plushy!" he said as he pointed with one finger.

"You still called me one." Patamon snarled.

"Yeah, I also mistook Demidramon by one." He said and Patamon looked on Demidramon.

"Hi!" Patamon smiled to Demidramon.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Demidramon smiled cutely.

Mar thought for a minute he'd vomit from the scene, but he quickly dragged out TK and Patamon.

"Uhh… bye Mom!" TK said loudly so his mother could hear from inside.

"TK! Aren't you going to have your,"

"I'm full already!" TK replied as Mar dragged him all the way outside the apartment.

--------------------------

Meanwhile, at Davis's…

"Who could be attacking Digital World…" Davis looked up on the ceiling, gritting his teeth.

"Don't worry Davish! We'll take care of them like always!" Veemon gave thumbs up, then stepped back.

Davis nodded, then got dressed in a flash, and then he and Veemon got out his house really fast. Heading for Kari's house.

--------------------------

At Kari's…

"Digital World needs us!" Kari called out.

"Guess the meeting will have to wait," Gatomon rolled her eyes, lowering her ears. "You think we'll be enough? We are only six."

"We've gotten through worse, Gatomon, we'll be able to handle this alright." Kari comforted.

Gatomon nodded. "Let's go then!"

"Let's go to TK's place first!" Kari said as she nodded.

Kari grabbed her things and both girls soon got out, but they bumped on Mar and TK outside.

"Oww!" the three humans and three digimon grunted as they all fell to the ground.

"Now that's what I call a greeting." Mar coughed a leaf he had swallowed when he fell on the ground.

"At least we are here…" TK said, getting up and then going to Kari to help her up.

"Thanks TK." Kari smiled as both of them stood up.

"Am I made from wood or something?" Mar stood up and dusted himself off.

Both of them chuckled.

"Heyyyy! Guys!" Davis called from afar as he came running with his blue dragon digimon.

"Great! We are all gathered!" TK smiled.

Patamon looked on Veemon, an indignant look built up in his face.

"Davish received a message from Gennai! You too did?" Veemon asked.

"Yep." the three other digidestined nodded.

"Wait…" Kari and Davis said in unison as they looked over Demidramon. "Is that another digimon?"

"I guess." Mar picked up Demidramon.

"What? You are a digidestined too? Why didn't you tell us so?" Kari said, smiling.

"Err… I just got my digimon, I don't even know why I did." Mar shrugged.

"Yup! He doesn't know a thing!" Demidramon giggled.

"Hey! I'm Veemon!" Veemon waved to Demidramon while grinning.

"Hi! I'm Demidramon!" Demidramon greeted.

"Okay guys… I think we should get to File City before it's too late." Davis said.

"At last! Some rational thinking…" Mar sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Davis is right, we can't lose anymore time." Said Kari.

"Can we use your brother's computer?" TK asked.

"Not the time to play games, TK!" Mar complained.

"You'll see." Davis said.

"See what?" Mar asked.

"Just come." Gatomon said.

Mar looked down on the feline digimon. "Kari? Is that your digimon?"

Kari smiled and nodded, "Yes, her name's Gatomon." she informed as the eight of them entered her house.

"Heh, she looks tough for being so small." Mar chuckled as he walked.

"You look keen for being so dumb." Gatomon closed one eye as she smiled arrogantly.

"Touché" Mar chuckled.

"Oh, Gatomon!" said Kari, complaining at her digimon.

"I'm just kidding." Gatomon giggled.

Soon, they all got to Kari's room, the PC was already on.

"So?" Mar asked. "What now?"

"Now, this." Kari, TK and Davis too out there D-3's and pointed them at the PC.

"Hey…" Mar said as he saw the devices, and then put a hand on his pocket, taking his own D-3 out afterwards.

The three others blinked.

"Wow… that's not a retro Digivice… you got a D-3?" TK asked.

"I guess… so?" Mar said.

"Okay then, point it and shout 'Digi-Port Open' with us, okay?" Davis explained.

Mar raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Just do it, you'll see." Kari smiled and the four of them pointed their D-3s to the PC's monitor.

"Digi-Port, OPEN!" they all shouted.

A program started up in the PC, a gate opened in the monitor and a bright light came outside, which engulfed the four digidestined and the four digimon.

"Wooahh!" Mar was fully surprised.

One by one along with their respective digimon partner, all of them were sucked inside the portal, the PC suddenly stopping flashing as they got inside…

Mar has just become a digidestined; he'll have to help Digital World along with the other digidestined. Will they get with their digimon in time to File City before it's attacked by the Chaos Generals? Answers in the next chapter of Rev!

To be continued…

-----------------------

Thanks for reading this, seventh chapter is done. Tell me what you think of it please! See ya on the next chapter, hope you have enjoyed this!

Wanna drop a word instead? Contact me!


	8. Chapter 8: DigiChaos Part 1

Hi there! This is DragonMasterX, transmitting from- err... whoops; I got mixed up with rols. Anyways, here is my continuation for this series called Revelations and Destiny of the young ones. Or Rev, to simplify it.

Disclaimer:

I don't own digimon, neither Toei and such, they are the creators of this show called Digimon, I'm using their characters from Digimon Adventure 02, and I do not plan to get any money gaining whatsoever from this. So suing me won't get you any amount of money buddy.

Mar is an owned character, I'm his creator, so don't claim him as yours please. DMX has spoken!

**Previously, in Rev:**

"Digidestined, Digital World is in trouble."

TK: What!

Mar: Huh?

Demidramon: We have to help!

Mar: TK's doing a nice prank, I gotta admit it.

Gennai: This is no joke, Mar.

Mar: Digidestined?

Gennai: Digital World has chosen you to be a Digidestined and help Digital World.

Demidramon: Yup! I'm his partner!

Mar: I'll do it, then!

Davis: Let's go to Kari's!

Mar: TK!

TK: Mar? Huh?

Patamon: You called me plushy.

Mar: Let's go to Digital World, now!

Kari: Digi-Port, Open!

Mar: Wooah!

And now, Chapter 8, PLAY!

"Digi-Chaos Part 1"

In Digital World…

A flash was produced over a forest, four humans forcefully landed on the ground along with four digimon. One tall black figure quickly helped anyone to his or her feet.

"Woah… soft landing…" Mar said to himself as he opened his eyes, he was surprised he was standing in the first place, as he thought they had fell on the ground. He looked over for Demidramon. "Demidramon?"

Kari, Davis and TK stared on the figure, which had a fox like shape, two long tails swished on it's back as two furry ears twitched in air, "Demidramon? Where are you?" Mar kept calling out.

"Hi!" the figure showed itself at last completely, showing it was a fox standing on it's back paws, two lizard like tails on it's back, silver chest fur, his furry body red colored, and some white hair on his head, two clawed paws on his hands.

"Who are you?" Mar asked the furry lizard digimon.

"I'm Renodramon!" Renodramon introduced himself, punching the air and grinning.

Digimon Analyzer:

Digimon: Renodramon.

Level: Rookie.

Sp Tech: Terra Flames.

Information: "Hi! The name's Renodramon and blowing up things is the game! My Terra Flames tech can shock you as well as leave you burnt to a crisp!"

"Renodramon? Okay…" Mar nodded slowly, and then resumed looking around. "Demidramon! Where are you!"

Renodramon lowered his ears, looking on Mar a bit confused.

"Uhm… Mar?" TK said from Mar's back. "Demidramon digivolved to Renodramon."

"Digi-volved?" Mar suddenly had a flashback of something Gennai had previously said.

"_Digimon may totally change in shape, strength, size or even in their attitude when they evolve. It's like an instant change made from a massive energy gathering and releasing_."

"Right!" Mar looked over Renodramon, "Renodramon, huh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup!" Renodramon said, he was currently sitting like a dog would, his butt on the ground and his four paws in front of himself on the ground as well, his chest raised.

"Guess… good job?" Mar said as he petted Renodramon's head, which made the fox murr.

"Thanks!" Renodramon giggled as his ears lowered, both tails slapped the ground in happiness.

"That's a cute mon, Mar." Kari giggled.

"I agree." TK nodded.

"He kind of reminds me of the dog I had last year." Davis crossed his arms, smiling.

Renodramon closed his black eyes and raised his chest even more, smiling proudly from the compliments.

"He's quite tall for a rookie." Patamon noted.

"Hehe, yeah, but he looks our height when sitting like that, too!" Veemon grinned and walked to Renodramon.

"Hi Reno, nice to meet you." Gatomon winked while smiling.

Both Veemon and Patamon saw her expression and soon, both were drooling.

Renodramon however, just smiled back and wagged his tails happily. "Nice to meet you too!"

"Anyways, I'm Veemon!" Veemon raised his hand to shake it with Renodramon's paw.

Renodramon smiled and raised a paw, sitting with only three paws now. "Hiya!"

"Yeah, nice that you are in the team, Renodramon." Patamon slightly smiled while looking on the red furred digimon.

"I say the same." Gatomon swished her long and thin tail while smiling cutely.

While they were talking and getting to know Renodramon, Mar got lost in thoughts again, he had a flashback about his recent 'dream'. He remembered how the figure he saw looked like, it was exactly as Renodramon was now, and even the sitting position was exact the same. But there was a slight difference that didn't match. Renodramon _wasn't_ hostile here, he was rather joyful and kiddy.

"Mar?" a voice echoed through Mar's mind.

Mar didn't reply and kept thinking.

"Mar?" the voice called again.

"Huh?" Mar snapped out his temporary trance, blinking his eyes.

"Are you there?" Kari asked as she ran a hand in front of his face.

"Uhh… yes." Mar said as he nodded.

"You seemed to have spaced out, dude." Davis said.

"You okay Mar?" Renodramon's face was suddenly in front of Mar's.

"Please… personal space…" Mar said as he pushed Renodramon away slightly.

"Guess he just needed time to get used to the sudden dimension change." TK grinned, but at seeing Mar's facial expression, he sweatdropped and coughed a bit, then looked north, taking his green D-3 out to look on File City's direction. "We should go this way if we want to get where Gennai told us."

"Right." the other three said with their digimon nodding.

Meanwhile they were walking, Mar noticed something different on his jacket.

"Hey, I don't remember wearing," he looked down on his clothing, "Or even having this wardrobe…" he blinked.

"Oh," Davis turned his head, grinning. "Same here, quite cooler, huh?"

"Hmm… I have to agree with that." Mar chuckled, taking a look at his red and black jacket he got when he traveled from real world to Digital World. He also had a red bandana circling around his head, letting his white long hair come down from it as well; the bandana was tied also, pretty much like how black belts wear bandanas. The bandana had some stripes that looked like flames as well.

"His bandana reminds me of Davis's jacket." Kari casually said.

"Hey, you are right," said TK, "I think they look quite alike now." he grinned, but then sweatdropped at his own comment.

"Two Davis?" Kari thought to herself, imagining how that would be, then she shook her head.

"Forget about what I said." TK smiled nervously.

Both of them laughed silently.

"Hey, what'cha laughing about?" Davis asked, getting behind both TK and Kari.

"Nothing really, just making some comparisons about some things." Kari rolled her eyes.

"Hmm… hey, look, we are here!" Davis rushed to the entrance of File City.

"Well, to be being attacked by rampaging evil digimon, this city looks quite normal and safe for me…" Mar raised an eyebrow, examining the surroundings.

"Maybe they didn't attack at all." TK lowly said, walking inside with the others.

"Makes no sense, why didn't they take their chance while we weren't here?" Veemon pointed out.

"That probably is because they were expecting us." Gatomon crossed her arms, Patamon nodded to her.

"Most possible, if something is for certain, is that they must be surrounding Central Sector," the little winged digimon stated. "You heard Gennai, he said they took West, East and South Sectors."

"True…" Veemon said.

"Wow… all of them sure matured these two years…" Kari thought.

Renodramon started counting with his fingers. "West… East… South…"

"What are you doing, Reno?" Mar asked as he neared his partner.

"What are those six things?" Renodramon cocked his head sideways.

"Six?" Mar blinked, "They are three, for a start." he showed three fingers to Renodramon.

"Hmm… that's not true, I have…" he started counting again, "West," he rose both his rightmost fingers of each paw, "East," he rose both his middle fingers of each paw, "and South!" he rose his final pair of fingers up, showing all his fingers. "Six!"

Mar stayed silent for a bit, "Who taught you to count?" he then asked.

"Count?" Renodramon tilted his head sideways.

"Nevermind… you are counting in the wrong way anyways," Mar stammered. "You have West, ONE, East, TWO and South, THREE."

"Tree?" Renodramon twitched his ears, "You mean that?" he pointed to a tree.

Mar put a hand on his face, "Grr… this is getting stupid. Listen, you have _this,_" Mar rose three fingers again, "amount of cardinal points, nothing else."

"I think I got it now," Renodramon said, smiling and nodding as he looked on Mar's hand and fingers, "Six is like this!" he rose one of his paws, raising all his fingers.

A cold wind passed through Mar. Everyone stared at him.

"Is he playing with him?" Davis thought, sweatdropping.

"He's so naive he looks cute!" Kari giggled as she thought.

"Maybe the brain factory was late with that digimon." TK chuckled as he thought.

"But wait… that actually gave me something obvious to think." Kari said and everyone looked on her.

"If they bothered to take over those three Sectors of Digital World, why not north? And furthermore… what happened in East Sector? Azulongmon was guarding that place last time I heard from him."

"Hey… that's true!" TK nodded, rubbing his chin with his finger.

"That's because North Sector is an untouched territory, it's the Giga Domain." a voice was heard suddenly.

"Who's there!" Patamon asked.

"Don't worry," Jijimon came walking using his stick to support him. "I'm File City's leader… and I'm a pacifist, I wouldn't harm you."

"File City's leader?" Mar raised an eyebrow, looking down on Jijimon.

"You may call me Jijimon." Jijimon said, bowing his head.

"Oh! You must be the one who Gennai talked about!" TK said.

"What happened, Jijimon?" Davis asked interested.

"Wow!" Renodramon said, "Nice stick!" his instincts kicked in really fast and he went running like a dog to Jijimon, then opened his mouth to bite the stick, then tried to pull it from Jijimon. "Grrr…"

"Renodramon!" Mar said, going to his partner.

"Playful digimon if may I say so." Jijimon said, not having to use much strength to let the stick on ground like nothing.

The three others held their laugh, their digimon as well, even Patamon, who was quite annoyed at that moment was about to laugh.

"Come on! Leave him alone!" Mar commanded.

"Grrr…" Renodramon pulled on Jijimon's stick harder.

"Bad boy!" Mar tried, as Renodramon was acting like a dog, maybe it would work.

Renodramon whimpered, then let the stick alone, covered in drool, and then sat down firmly. He still whimpered a bit.

"Sorry, Jijimon, guess he's kinda… err… dog-ish…" Mar smiled nervously.

"I noticed so." Jijimon said, and then turned around, he had his right arm on his back. "Come by to my house now, please."

"Right." TK said, almost laughing.

"Don't laugh." Mar glared.

"Dude, that was one of the funniest things I've ever seen." Davis chuckled.

"Funny!" Renodramon jumped and ran around the four kids, giggling happily.

Mar put a hand on Renodramon's tracks, forcing him to stop. "Stop… NOW."

"Okay!" Renodramon wagged his tails.

Mar put a hand on his face again and sighed. "Why me?"

Kari giggled, then began walking along with Jijimon.

The digimon soon followed Jijimon, and then the three boys followed them to Jijimon's house.

------------------------

Meanwhile, in Crimson's lab…

Crimson soon smirked while typing in a large keyboard, part of a proportionally large computer. "So, my digimon and his kid are already at File City… hehehe…"

Soon, a flash was seen, Chaos materialized in the room, "So?" he asked.

Crimson grinned evilly, "Now, go to File City." he commanded.

"Very well." Chaos nodded and then glowed black, then disappeared in the shadows.

------------------------

In East Sector…

"Hey! LET US GO!" some Scubbamon cried, struggling against a Seadramon that had them wrapped against his body.

"Don't think so," a black, long figure appeared in front of the Seadramon. "He won't listen to you."

"What have you done to him!" Scubbamon yelled.

"He has joined my army willingly, something you can do if you like." the metallic voice was heard, speaking coldly.

"And what if we don't!" one of the Scubbamon growled.

The figure turned slightly, then its tip (from the upside) glowed orange, "Energy Blast!" was heard and a beam made of pure energy engulfed the Scubbamon that growled, destroying his body. Strangely, the Seadramon and the remaining Scubbamon didn't even bulge.

The Scubbamon watched in fear, and then looked on the figure. The five remaining water digimon… simply nodded.

The figure started laughing maniacally, it's cold and mechanical voice echoed through the sea again. "The Chaos will soon rule Digital World!"

------------------------

In West Sector…

"What are you doing!" a Guardromon called out, seeing a group of Gyromon sawing off Factorial Town, home of robotic digimon.

The Gyromon turned around, their usual devilish smiles were gone, and they were merely having any emotion in their faces.

"Join-Chaos-Army." the Gyromon all said in unison.

"Does not compute." Guardromon said, pointing his arms and revealing two cannons. "Stop your threat, or I'll be forced to deactivate you."

"I'm sorry, the only one to be deactivated is you." a cold voice said.

"Huh?" Guardromon turned to look, but wide opened his eyes as he saw a barrage of dark energy come to him. Guardromon was soon engulfed and totally destroyed by the amazing force.

"CLIIIIICK!" the four Gyromon looked in fear at what happened to Guardromon, then looked at a tall black figure in front of them.

"Get to work, or the same goes to you." the cold voice ordered, and then disappeared.

"YES-SIR!" all the Gyromon quickly raised their gloved hands. "BIG-BANG-BOOM!"

Huge blasts came from the entrance of Factorial Town; it was getting destroyed really quickly…

------------------------

Back at File City, in Jijimon's house…

Jijimon's house resembled a house made out of carton, it was pretty large however, and the city indeed looked pretty fine around it, not to mention everything was working really good.

"So… that's what happened… we don't know much about that anyways… but Drimogemon volunteered to go and check South Sector." Jijimon finished to explain.

"Hmm… we don't have much information." TK crossed his arms.

"I don't get it, what's Primary Village?" Mar asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Primary Village is where all the digimon are born." Davis told Mar.

"Born? Oh… can't they breed anywhere else?" he asked again.

TK shook his head. "I don't,"

Jijimon interrupted. "Now they only can breed here, if this place is destroyed, no digimon will be able to reset."

As Jijimon explained, Renodramon perked his furry ears up, seeing a butterfly enter through the window, he smiled and started to chase it around, trying to catch it.

"You see, Mar," TK continued. "When Digimon are killed, their data converts itself into a DigiEgg or Digitama, they use Primary Village's energy to grow and hatch into the baby form of the Digimon after that."

"I get it now," Mar nodded, and then he narrowed his eyes. "Those evil digimon are going to pay."

Kari, TK and Davis nodded. "Right."

Patamon clenched his front paws as he stood on his back paws. "They messed with me in the wrong time."

"He looks so cute acting tough." Gatomon giggled as she thought, then stared on Veemon.

The blue dragon cracked his neck, and then cracked his knuckles. "I'll show them not to mess with Digital World."

"GOTCHA!" Renodramon swiped at the butterfly, he at last was able to catch it, "Yay!" he said as he fell on the ground with the little insect in his paws.

Mar sweatdropped as he looked on Renodramon, then slapped his forehead.

Mar took his hand off his face and looked on Renodramon on the ground. "Are you done yet?"

Renodramon turned his head to look on Mar, his facial expression as cheerful as always. "Sure thing, I," he was interrupted as the little butterfly took it's chance to escape Renodramon's paws, flying away through a window. Renodramon however, reacted and sensed it as it went away. "Hey! Come back here!" he yelled as he ran after it, finally jumping through the window to chase it.

"There's your answer." Kari noted sarcastically.

TK shrugged, "Well, leave him be, he's not harming,"

A blast occurred outside suddenly, loud sound was heard and the whole house shook.

"WOAAHHH!"

They all ended on ground, including Jijimon.

TK coughed. "…anyone…?"

What just happened outside? The Chaos Generals are getting stronger with each passing second, their armies are growing, suddenly a powerful blast happens outside… this isn't a good sign, will the Digidestined confront what's outside? Find out on next chapter of Rev!

To be continued…

-----------------------

Thanks for reading this, eighth chapter is done. Tell me what you think of it please! See ya on the next chapter, hope you have enjoyed this!

Wanna drop a word instead? Contact me!


	9. Chapter 9: DigiChaos Part 2

Hi there! This is DragonMasterX, transmitting from- err... whoops; I got mixed up with rols. Anyways, here is my continuation for this series called Revelations and Destiny of the young ones. Or Rev, to simplify it.

Disclaimer:

I don't own digimon, neither Toei and such, they are the creators of this show called Digimon, I'm using their characters from Digimon Adventure 02, and I do not plan to get any money gaining whatsoever from this. So suing me won't get you any amount of money buddy.

Mar is an owned character, I'm his creator, so don't claim him as yours please. DMX has spoken!

**Previously, in Rev:**

Mar: Woah… soft landing…

Renodramon: Hi! I'm Renodramon!

Mar: Where's Demidramon?

TK: Demidramon digivolved to Renodramon.

Mar: Guess uhh-good job?

Kari: That's a cute Mon.

Mar: Hmm…

Davis: You seem to have spaced out.

Mar: Let's get to File City at once.

Davis: Guess we are here.

Mar: To be a city being attacked by monsters, it looks fine.

Jijimon: Welcome, I'm Jijimon.

TK: We aren't going to let those digimon destroy Digital World!

Patamon: They messed with me in the wrong day.

Veemon: I'll show them not to mess with Digital World!

Renodramon: Gotcha!

Mar: Why me…?

And now, Chapter 9, here we go!

"Digi-Chaos, Part 2"

"What the hell was that!" was Mar's first reaction.

"Didn't sound good at all." Said Patamon, he was hovering in air while everyone had fallen on the ground.

"If we don't go out, then we won't find out at all." Davis said while bruising himself off, then standing up.

The others got up and nodded. Veemon headed to the door, "Come on! We don't have time to lose!" the blue dragon said and then came out Jijimon's place, heading outside.

"He's right, let's go!" Mar exclaimed and followed Veemon outside and Davis went behind them.

Kari and TK exchanged looks and nodded to themselves, then ran out, following the others.

Patamon landed on ground and then ran outside on all fours.

Before Gatomon could go, Jijimon placed one of his gloved hands on her furry shoulder. She blinked and turned her head to look on the elder. "Something wrong?"

"Be careful with the double sided coin, this may be good for one, but terrible for another." Said Jijimon, almost in an incantation voice.

Gatomon blinked once again. "Wh-what do you mean by that?"

"Gatomon! Come on! We don't have time to chat!" Kari said from the door.

The kitty turned her head and nodded to Kari, before turning again and staring on Jijimon, who nodded at her. She still felt confused at his words, but she had no time to think about that, so she headed outside.

When she and the others got outside, they all were surprised; most of them were looking on a giant creature in front of them.

As for Mar, he totally ignored the creature and looked for his partner. "Renodramon? Renodramon? Where are you!"

The creature roared which made Mar shake and it finally caught his attention.

"What the…?" Mar gasped.

TK blinked at the creature, soon gasping at the roar as well. "Who is that?"

Davis looked on the large form, clenching his teeth at seeing one of the houses in flames. "_Just great, a super sized digimon threatening whole File City and Ken is out of Japan dating Yolei._" He thought, looking at Veemon once and then eyeing the other digimon.

The creature growled once again, on it's large back, two massive cannons pointed at Jijimon's house.

"What! No!" Mar stepped in front of the creature. "What do you think you are doing!"

"Mar! Step aside!" Kari yelled. The creature started charging energy on it's cannons, ready to shoot.

The large digimon roared and two beams of red and purple coloring came out from the cannons, heading for Mar.

"Move it!" said Davis, tackling Mar to the side so the rays wouldn't hit him.

"Oww!" Mar grunted, falling on his butt, at least not any of the two kids had been damaged badly.

The rays still went onwards to the house, but a gloved hand was raised and both the rays went straightly to Jijimon's hand, hitting it hardly.

"Jijimon!" TK gasped, turning around to see the Mega, but he had to put his arm in front of his face, since the connection between Jijimon's hand and the rays produced another blast, ending in a huge explosion, which covered everyone in massive dust.

"Argh!" said TK. "I can't see!"

"Jijimon!" cried Kari.

Soon, the dust cleared, Jijimon was standing unharmed, but we couldn't say the same for his gloved hand, lots of data was leaking from it and falling on the ground, "Rrrgh…" Jijimon growled silently in pain, then looked on the Digidestined. "Come on! You have to stop him before it's too late! I don't think I can take another blow!"

Davis was relieved as the others at seeing Jijimon was all right, but looked on his partner, so did TK and Kari.

They nodded to them. "Digivolve!"

Gatomon glowed pink, "Gatomon digivolves to…" she totally got engulfed by the pink light, then her body changed form, she got slimmer and taller until she got the shape of a human teenager, her cat ears disappeared as well as her long tail, long hair sprouted from her head, and pieces of a beautiful armor came to her, her cat gloves were replaced for silky looking feathery gloves, a dress adorned her slender figure, feathery boots and a purple long scarf around her body, floating around her. Six gorgeous white angel wings came out her back, and finally, a metal helmet covered her beautiful face, "Angewomon!" she yelled as she transformed.

Veemon glowed blue and started growing immediately, "Veemon digivolves to…" his tail got longer, two wings came out from his back, his body took form of a tall blue dragon with HUGE musculature all around his body, a muzzle had become visible in his face, and a X was now on his chest. His limbs got longer, making him look even tougher from the massive muscles going all around his body, his facial expression almost the scariest thing you wouldn't like to encounter when you are alone, "ExVeemon!" he growled loudly.

Patamon glowed yellow, feathers started flying out his body as his body TOTALLY was being reformed, "Patamon digivolves to…" his whole body quickly took human form, his chest and arms clearly showed big musculature, not as big as the previous mon, but actually tough looking. His body was now dressed with parts of blue cloths, three pairs of angel wings came out from his back. A helmet looking like Angewomon's was on this Mon's head, as well as dark blonde long hair came down his back head. Finally he was holding a long yellow staff on his right arm, "Angemon!" he yelled as the transformation ended.

"Woah…" Mar blinked, both angels looked impressive, he didn't expect a cat and a winged hamster turn into those kind of angelical creatures. But he was simply amazed by ExVeemon, the dragon was plain GIANT, he had grown from a small little blue dragon to a big strong looking warrior. "Okay… now I fully trust Gennai."

ExVeemon didn't waste time, "V-Laser!" his X marking glowed red, then an X shaped beam was fired as the dragon spread his arms.

"Rrraargh!" the larger creature roared, slapping the beam away with one of it's massive claws.

"What!" Davis gasped.

"This won't end any good!" ExVeemon growled, starting to fly back a bit, but was soon intercepted by the huge claw, which pinned him to the ground. "AGHHH!"

"Angemon! Help ExVeemon!" said TK, pointing at ExVeemon with a hand.

Angemon didn't move for a moment, but he couldn't help it even he was pissed off, that thing was going to end with everyone's lives if all of them didn't help!

"Angemon! What are you doing? Go and help!" TK repeated.

"Right!" Angemon nodded and flew in front of ExVeemon hitting the claw with his staff hard enough to make it retreat his hand and leave the dragon alone.

ExVeemon sat up and rubbed his back head. "That thing is tougher than I thought."

"Hey! Be careful you two!" Mar yelled from behind, a tail, which came from the creature, went straight for Angemon.

"XV-Punch!" ExVeemon punched the tail away, saving Angemon from being hit.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon made a 'Gun' sign with her fingers, then from her glove, the two feathers grew longer, and her other hand took out a shining long arrow, she took position and then used her other hand with the long feathers as a bow; finally releasing the shot, which went straight for the powerful being before her.

The arrow hit the large creature in it's arm, but it merely made a tickle.

Kari widened her eyes. "I can't believe it!"

Mar got up with Davis, and then went with TK and Kari. "What is that thing!"

"I don't really know, this is the first time I see that digimon!" TK gasped and stepped back with the others as some dust blew over them thanks to the pummeling ExVeemon was now receiving by the huge metallic creature, the other two angels trying to help, but their efforts going in vane as the creature barely moved.

"Let's try something else!" TK yelled.

Kari understood. "Davis, you too!"

"Right! All of you, Devolve!" Davis told the digimon.

They nodded and glowed, reverting back to their normal state and going back into rookie, in Gatomon's case, champion.

"Huh?" Mar questioned, he didn't get it.

They all pointed their D-3's at their respective digimon, then yelled. "Digi-Armor, Energize!" And three odd shaped eggs came out from the devices, which went to the digimon.

"Veemon armor digivolves to…" Veemon was engulfed in flames as the Digi-Egg of Courage touched him, his body immediately started to change, his limbs and tail got longer, his whole body grew muscles so he looked quite good endowed, a white dragon muzzle was now on his face as well as his hands and feet now were claws. The Digi-Egg broke into pieces which flew to the new digimon's body, starting to attach themselves to him to make armor, two boots, a pair of knee pads, two gauntlets a chest armor and a mask were now on this digimon's form, then three metal sharp claws came from each gauntlet and boot, as well as a final blade like horn came out from the mask on top of the blue dragon's head. "Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!" he roared.

"Patamon armor digivolves to…" Patamon glowed bright yellow as the Digi-Egg of Hope touched him, his legs got much longer as his body grew larger to proportionate size, his small flat tail suddenly turned into a long yellow pony-tail, long beautiful blonde hair sprouted from his back head as two splendorous large wings came out from his back, his ear wings getting reduced to a smaller size to just be considered 'ears'. The Digi-Egg broke apart and it's remains flew to this form, attaching and forming armor, this digimon's legs were now covered by golden boots, his upper-body now covered in a golden colored chest plate as well as a golden mask covering his horse muzzle completely, only revealing his eyes. "Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!" he yelled his name in air.

"Gatomon armor digivolves to…" Gatomon flashed pink, getting covered in a bright light as the Digi-Egg of Light touched her, her body started to grow bigger, her legs got much longer than before as her body got slimmer and bigger in proportion to her longer limbs, she now stayed on all fours of her paws, which now had red claws, on her back two angel wings came out as well, flapping a bit. The Digi-Egg broke and all it's pieces repeated the same process as the other did, now her front legs getting covered in silver colored boots as her chest got covered in silver and golden armor, her face and head totally covered by an Egyptian mask that made her look like a Sphinx. The new digimon now yelled her name. "Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!"

Mar blinked. "Woah."

"You two distract him, I'll get him, then!" Flamedramon told Pegasusmon and Nefertimon, and then ran around quickly out of the large digimon's sight.

"_He is acting different… when they digivolve, they seem totally different beings! But yet they look so alike._" Mar thought, his eyes locked on Flamedramon.

"Come on! Let's do it!" Nefertimon said as she passed through Pegasusmon and flew high up.

"Let's go!" Pegasusmon nodded and then leapt up, getting in the opposite direction.

Both winged digimon's front legs started glowing yellow, before a stream of energy connected them, producing a long glowing band. "Golden Noose!" they yelled.

"Little insolent brats." A deep cold metallic voice came out from the large metal dragon shaped creature as he tried to catch Pegasusmon and Nefertimon like flies.

The team managed to wrap him and evade his claws, Flamedramon leapt up.

"They got him!" TK cheered.

Flamedramon roared as he was now in front of the digimon's face, taking back his now flaming right claw, "Flame Knuckle!" he growled as he was about to punch but,

"Dramon Basher!" the large creature smashed Flamedramon with his claw, hitting him really hard, with added damage due to the special effect the tech possessed.

"Argh! Gahh!" Flamedramon groaned, as he was smashed to the ground.

"Flamedramon!" Davis shouted worriedly.

"Nefertimon! Look out!" yelled Kari as the other claw from the huge enemy was about to strike her.

"Be careful!" Pegasusmon said out loudly as he cancelled the Golden Noose and flew directly to Nefertimon to intercept the claw. The horse managed to, but in the process was hit by the humongous hand and brought to the ground. "Aggh!"

"Pegasusmon!" Nefertimon looked on her fallen comrade, then tried to get to him, but was smashed by the large metal tail to the ground as well, she groaned in pain.

"No!" Mar shouted.

"Damn! They can't beat him!" TK grunted, gripping his fist.

"Don't give up guys! You can kick his lousy butt!" Davis cheered.

"Arggh… hurts…" Flamedramon grunted, one eye closed, but he still got up to fight, shaking.

"We have to help them some way!" said Mar.

"But how!" Kari asked worriedly.

"Damn! There's no time for this!" Mar gritted his teeth, then ran ahead to the large creature.

"Wait! Don't!" Kari yelled.

"Mar! Don't go alone!" TK yelled.

When Mar got in front of the Mega evil digimon, he looked up, his deep blue eyes connected to the empty space of the metallic creature eye's sockets. "Why are you doing this! What have they done to you!"

"Orders are orders." The creature stated.

"I don't care! If you keep hurting them, I'll kick your ass myself!" he growled.

"Now that's what I call guts." TK sweatdropped, looking on Mar a bit worried.

"Pathetic human, you can't do anything." He laughed coldly.

"Grr… Just who are you!" Mar asked, almost shouting.

"You will never know, Mar." it responded.

All of them blinked, but then wide opened their eyes, Mar looked again on the huge creature's eyes. "Wha? How do you know my name!"

-----------------

At Crimson's lab…

"This is going perfectly, my plan to drag the virus into Digital World worked excellently! No one will be able to match my army now… Bwa-hahahahaha!" Crimson laughed maniacally, looking on the screen. "That kid doesn't know what I have prepared for him… hehehe-muwahahahaha!"

Would you look at that? Renodramon suddenly disappeared and this new enemy came, he seems to know Mar… what will happen to File City and the Digi-destined? What is Crimson planning to do with Mar? Will I stop acting like Digimon Adventure 02's Narrator? See on next chapter of Rev!

To be continued…

-----------------------

Thanks for reading this, ninth chapter is done. Tell me what you think of it please! See ya on the next chapter, hope you have enjoyed this!

Wanna drop a word instead? Contact me!


	10. Chapter 10: DigiChaos Part 3

Hi there! This is DragonMasterX, transmitting from- err... whoops; I got mixed up with roles. Anyways, here is my continuation for this series called Revelations and Destiny of the young ones. Or Rev, to simplify it.

Disclaimer:

I don't own digimon, neither Toei and such, they are the creators of this show called Digimon, I'm using their characters from Digimon Adventure 02, and I do not plan to get any money gaining whatsoever from this. So suing me won't get you any amount of money buddy.

Mar is an owned character, I'm his creator, so don't claim him as yours please. DMX has spoken!

**Previously, in Rev:**

Veemon: We won't know what's going on if we don't go out to check!

Mar: He's right, let's go!

Gatomon: What?

Jijimon: Be careful with the double-sided coin.

Kari: Come on! We've got to get out!

Mar: Where's Reno?

???: Hahaha! You are the digidestined? Pathetic!

Davis: Come on guys! Show him!

Veemon: Veemon armor digivolves to… Flamedramon!

Gatomon: Gatomon digivolves to… Nefertimon!

Patamon: Patamon digivolves to… Pegasusmon!

Mar: Wooah…

???: Hah! You can't beat me! Chaos Cannon!

Kari: No!

Mar: Damn! Just who are you?!

???: You never know, Mar.

Mar: What?! How do you know me?!

And now, Chapter 10, here we go!

"Digi-Chaos, Part 3"

"I know you, because you also know me." The creature growled.

Mar frowned. "How am I supposed to know you when I just came to this world?"

"Oh, but I do know exactly who you are… you have just become a Digidestined, and you think you'll be all hero-like?" the Mega taunted, playing his psychological game with the young boy.

"Mar! Don't listen to him! Get back!" TK yelled.

Mar ignored. "Tell me… who are you?"

"You know me already." The creature growled.

"But…" Mar gasped.

"Re-Renodramon…?" Kari asked herself.

"Reno?" Mar raised an eyebrow as he walked closer.

"Stupid brat…" the creature smirked to himself.

"Why are you doing this?!" Mar shouted, "I thought you were going to help Digital World! Not ruin it more than it already is!" he yelled.

"I have my motives, I just used you to get here. That fleabag form was dull enough for you to get me here, eh? You did all the work for me by bringing me here. Thank you." It said, growling in satisfaction.

"Shut up you overgrown metal scrap!" Davis finally blurted out, walking behind Mar, "You have the fault for being that cute!"

"That isn't helping at all," TK thought as a bead of sweat ran down his back head.

"D-Davis…" Flamedramon muttered, as he got nearer, holding by his left arm. "Get back. I'll deal with him."

"Oh, you will, but not now! You are in no condition of fighting Flamedramon!" Davis said as he rushed over the fire dragon.

Mar growled at this creature, then he immediately got even nearer.

"Now, thanks for your help human, but I must destroy this place. You served your purpose, now DIE!" the huge Mega creature swung his claw at Mar.

"Mar!" Kari yelled in distress.

"TERRA FLAMES!" a childy growl was heard as a wave of fire and lighting energy was directed at the massive claw, which was successfully hit and moved away by the impact.

"Grrraah! WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT ME?!" the creature roared.

A fox fell on his feet, smiling cheerfully as his ears perked up and twitched, his arms were extended.

"Renodramon!" Davis and TK yelled in unison.

"What?" Mar, who had closed his eyes, previously, opened them with a blink, staring at the digimon now on his side. "Reno? Is that you?"

"It's me!" Renodramon grinned, before taking a fight stance. "Let's play Mr. Metal-thing!"

"Play? YOU IGNORANT PATHETIC FOOL!!" the Mega growled, before pointing at Reno with both his cannons.

Reno grinned, then jumped before the giant Digimon could fire, then landed on top of the right cannon. "Hee hee!"

"Woah." Mar blinked, stepping back from the battlefield.

"Graahh! You are going down little brat! ALONG WITH YOUR PARTNER!" the huge monster grabbed Reno before he could advance any further.

"Uh-oh!" Reno stopped right there, he couldn't move any longer. "Hey! Leave me on the ground!"

"AS YOU WISH!" the creature growled and then slammed Renodramon on the ground hardly.

"Owww!" Reno winced in pain as his body crashed with the rocky floor. "Aaggh… that… hurt…"

"Reno!" Mar ran up to the wounded Rookie. "You okay?"

"Chaos Cannon!" the creature roared as he charged up energy in his cannons while pointing them at Mar and his digimon.

"Mar! Run away!" Renodramon coughed as he tried to get up.

"Heck no! I won't leave you here!" the white haired boy was about to lift Renodramon, but,

"Argh!" Pegasusmon and Nefertimon groaned as they took the hit meant for the boy and the fox when they positioned themselves in front of the cannons. Both creatures landed directly on the ground from the hit and devolved back to normal as the armor flew away.

Reno widened his eyes as the two-armored digimon were sent to the ground by the blast, "Noo!" he yelled, obviously getting worried. Suddenly, he jumped up, standing on both paws and in front of Patamon and Gatomon, "They are my friends! Leave them alone!"

"Pathetic creature… you just amuse me!" he growled and aimed his cannons at the trio of rookies.

"Renodramon!" Mar ran up to his digimon, but suddenly he stopped as his D-3 started emitting some strange light.

Renodramon entered a small trance and instinctively glowed white, "Renodramon digivolves to…" his form suddenly started changing. The fur was completely replaced by red scales, his tails got longer and his muzzle grew. His hair got a bit longer as his body grew bigger and more muscular, "Longmon!" the new digimon gracefully announced as he roared.

"Longmon?" Mar asked himself, blinking.

Digimon Analyzer:

Digimon: Longmon.

Level: Champion.

Sp Tech: Blaster Flame.

Information: "I'm Longmon, Champion Level of Renodramon, anger me and you'll get fried with my Blaster Flame Technique!"

Longmon suddenly took action and shoved both Patamon and Gatomon out of the way; the beam hit the ground and produced a blast.

"Grrr…" the bigger digimon growled menacingly.

"Grrrraah…" Longmon growled back.

Mar blinked more, "Is that Reno?"

Davis smiled, "Guess not right now! He Digivolved!"

Flamedramon grunted, before passing out from heavy damage, his form reverted to Veemon and the Digi-Egg flew back to its owner.

"Flame… Veemon, take a rest. We'll make it through," he smiled, then watched the fight.

Longmon stared at the huge Mega, not showing fear at all.

"He didn't mention the little brat could digivolve right now… hmm… he must have spent enough time with the other kids, let's see what he can do!" the metal dragon thought, pointing both cannons at Longmon, "Chaos Cannon!" he roared, before releasing a huge barrage of energy shots at Longmon.

"Careful Reno!" Mar shouted over hoping the digimon would evade.

Longmon attempted to parry the hit, however, he got directly hit by one of the laser beams. The attack was too strong; the power comparison was simply ridiculous. Longmon was a digimon with less speed with Renodramon, who could avoid most attacks because he could move faster than light. But the problem was, how could Longmon now evade all attacks and score his own?

Was he going to lose because he had digivolved?

"Reno!" the boy shouted, grasping the device in his hand, "Come on buddy! You can't lose against that metal scrap! Come on! Kick his butt!" he cheered.

"Woah, he sure's a fighter guy" TK thought, staring at the boy and his champion digimon in surprise. Kari and he had gone to pick their respective rookies along with Davis. The three of them held the damaged digimon in their arms.

Longmon, who had flown directly to the floor from the large beam shot, had gathered his remaining strength to stand up and roar, "Blaster Flame!" he growled, and then charged fire inside his dragon maw, then suddenly released it, the fireball acquiring electrical capabilities soon.

"Don't make me laugh, is this what he wants me to form?" the Mega thought, raising its claw to grab the fireball, then spin in air and hurl it back to Longmon, who got hit from being so slow.

"Raaaar!" Longmon roared louder, falling on his back after the blow had been dealt.

Mar suddenly growled, "Grrr! You are starting to piss me off!" he shouted, then rushed at the huge digimon, before leaping in air and suddenly tried to punch the metal creature's knees. Of course, a human like him was no match for the over-powerful digimon, who didn't even flinch at the little fly bothering him down with the punching.

"You aren't meant to be here. Now be gone," the creature said, before slapping the boy's body away.

Mar yelped in agonizing pain, his body was frail of course, he was just rash by nature and didn't expect, or maybe hadn't realized that the enemy was just far stronger than anything he had ever seen in his real, normal life. "GAAAAAHH!" he clutched his chest with one hand, it was bleeding in some sort of way, his black shirt was ripped off and there was a deep cut on the spot.

"Mar!" Longmon growled, getting up.

"I'm not finished up with you!" their foe stammered, grabbing Longmon in just one claw and started squishing his body with sheer force and brute strength.

"R-Reno…" Mar muttered, kneeling on the ground.

The other tree digidestined were simply too busy at that time, Davis was worried looking at the fight while trying to tend Veemon at the same time.

TK was with Patamon as well as Kari with Gatomon, those two had been the ones with the worst injuries. Kari felt guilty for not being able to help Mar or Longmon, it seemed this enemy was far too powerful for them, "We need to call Ken, Yolei and Cody!"

"But they left their D-Terminals at home!" Davis interrupted. They knew that nobody brought D-Terminals with themselves anymore than at home by that time, nobody expected this to happen.

"Damn… we should have been prepared…" TK said, starting to lose hope.

"We still have them! We gotta put our faith in them!" Davis suddenly said out loud, "We can't give up now! If we fail, who will protect Digital World?!"

Kari widened her eyes at this, "Davis…" she said, looking down for a moment, before she raised her head again and nodded, "You are right!"

TK had gotten the message, he knew the hope wouldn't stop shining until the last attack was delivered, "Hope will never die!" he chimed, then smiled.

Davis smiled back. Before he felt a faint grunt from below him, "V-Veemon? Are you okay?"

Veemon shook his head, "But we got to help them. We can't let them die!"

"Kari…"

"Gatomon?" Kari looked down.

The cat womon looked on her partner before gasping a bit, "You've got to give them our strength so he can have more power to face him."

"TK… use your Digivice… there must be a way we haven't tried yet…" Patamon spoke, half dead as the other two.

With that said, almost in unison, the three rookies fainted. They weren't dead, otherwise their data would have split from their bodies, but they were now good knocked-out.

"Guys!" Davis said as he stood up, Veemon left softly on the ground, his eyes seemed to be fired up.

"Right!" the three of them said, "Mar!"

"H-huh?" the boy with the bandana turned his head towards the other three, "Are you okay?!" he asked.

"Don't worry about us! Raise your Digivice!" they all chimed together.

"Digivice?" he thought, "Oh, this?" he asked himself, before lifting his orange and red D-3.

"Now!" they suddenly pointed the D-3's to Mar, "Have our energy!" they said as the three D-3's glowed white, suddenly, streams of energy in form of data was shot as a single beam to the white haired boy's Digivice.

"Woah!" Mar said as he suddenly felt the energy going in the device, the energy was so strong even he himself felt it. When he was sure, he suddenly grinned and with his own remaining energy, he stood up and aimed at Longmon. "Reno! Take this and digivolve again!"

Longmon's black eyes suddenly shot open; the pain went as the light struck him, "Longmon digivolves to…"

"What?!" the Mega had roared, as he had to step back, the light blinding him, "Arrrgh Too bright!"

As Longmon was freed, his second transformation was soon seen. His body was encased in a sphere of light. Metal coming from everywhere and entering the shining orb, roars coming from inside as the ball started growing in size till twice the former amount of height. Longmon's limbs started getting longer and bigger, his muscles tensing, bulging out and getting even more well built. His abs was now on a better view. Whilst this, his hair now reached his waist as his tail got ten inches longer. The dragon's body was now the size of Jijimon's house, the metal starting to finally fuse on his body. Longmon's left arm formed a long sturdy-looking gauntlet, covering from his elbow till his claw, his back formed a silver colored jetpack as his torso and chest were decorated with a black and white colored plate, the dragon's face finally covered by a small mask on the right side. He looked like a draconic form of MetalMamemon.

As soon as the digivolution process had finished, the new Ultimate digimon roared like in a victory pose, "MetalLongmon!"

"Man!" the young boy fell again to one of his knees as he clutched his chest again, the boy wasn't in pain again, but just because he was admiring the enormous robotic lizard.

Digimon Analyzer:

Digimon: MetalLongmon.

Level: Ultimate.

Sp Tech: Giga Blaster II.

Information: "I'm MetalLongmon, Ultimate level of Renodramon, my strength is based on machines. I'll beat my enemies with my Giga Blaster II technique!"

"MetalLongmon…" Kari whispered to no one, amazed.

"He did it!" Davis cheered, "We might have a chance now!"

"It worked!" TK followed the cheer, smiling at the new digimon.

"So, now you are beefed up, huh?" the Mega glared on the taller lizard, "Let's see if you can survive now!" He roared, and then prepared to charge at MetalLongmon.

The Ultimate however, grabbed the other Mega's, clasping them together. Suddenly, both were literally wrestling like a pair of giants quarreling over a city to destroy.

Kari then looked far away on Mar; she saw his state and gasped, "Hey! We must bring him here with us! Mar won't stand a chance over there if they start fighting!" she said.

"Right! I'll go!" both TK and Davis said in unison. At the strange coincidence, they blinked and looked at each other.

"No, I'll go!" Davis said.

"Let me go, you stay here and take care of our digimon. I'm faster!" TK reassured, preparing to run.

"You joking? I play soccer! I'm way faster!" Davis retorted.

TK raised an eyebrow, "So? We run a lot more when we play Basket!"

Kari sweat dropped at the argument, before deciding to interrupt "Stop it you two! If you don't go soon, there will be no one to save!" she said, pointing at both giants wrestling back and forth, approaching Mar, if one of them fell down, the boy would get squished under their humongous bodies.

"Okay Kari!" both boys said, before taking off.

Kari put a hand to her face and sighed, "Will this ever change?" she asked to herself in disappointment.

"Prepare to die!" the mega roared, then aimed both of his huge cannons to MetalLongmon's face.

"Not if I can help it!" the cyborg dragon claimed before his armored arm formed a large single cannon, he stepped back and put his right arm on the arm, "Giga Blaster II!" he roared, then suddenly the cannon sprouted two small cannons to the right and left, started spinning, then released a huge rocket followed by two smaller versions of it.

"Yeah! Eat that you supersized TV monster!" Mar shouted from nearby, before Davis and TK came and helped him to his feet.

"You let him fight alone!" Davis said, "Let's go back to the others!" he said with TK nodding and the three of them made their way back smoothly.

"Hah! You fool!" the Mega growled, then executed his attack once more, "Chaos Cannon!" he roared, suddenly leaving a burst of energy blasts against the missiles.

And it worked; the huge explosion of crimson dark energy struck the missiles, the rockets exploding with a huge cloud of dust.

"Hah!" the mega proudly looked on the ruckus the blast had made, satisfied by his superior strength, "You can't beat me!" he mocked.

However, as soon as the cloud disappeared, MetalLongmon wasn't there. "What's the meaning of this?! I wanted to torture him longer!"

His question was responded soon though, as the metallic lizard clung onto him from behind and wrapped his arms around the huge dragon's neck.

"Gah! You are striking from behind?! You coward!"

Mar raised his fist, grinning, "Yeah! Show him who's boss!" he cheered.

"Tail Blade Shot!" MetalLongmon roared, 'wall' kicking back by using the opponent's large back. The lizard back flipped in air and then spun around, his tail glowing an odd aqua-green colour before a blade of energy was sent, cutting the sound barrier as it sped right through and hit the back of the Mega.

The surprise got the huge Machinedramon-like foe, which actually was able to do the first amount of damage in the whole battle. "You are persistent aren't you little,"

But he cut himself short as he spun in a very quick way, too fast for a creature his size. Then suddenly, he reached to grab Longmon in both claws, clutching him in a very hard and merciless way, "You are going down this time! And I'll make sure of it!"

MetalLongmon unfortunately was in no condition to fight anymore. He had rush-digivolved twice, which made him very tired after executing attacks, "D-damn!" he cursed, staring daggers at his enemy.

"DIE!" the huge digimon roared, before preparing to chomp the head of the other dragon off- when he was stopped.

"_Don't kill him. Let him live, Chaos._"

"What?! I'm going to kill- AHHH!!" he dropped MetalLongmon, who devolved just because of the lack of energy and turned all the way back to Demidramon, the little fur ball rolling all the way till the center of the city next to Chaos, where he fainted. Chaos was now, in a way, agonizing. His body was crackling with electricity, "Let me make him pay for humiliating me at the least!" he roared.

"_You won't; and if you kill him, I'll delete you now._"

At this, Chaos didn't object and just grabbed Demidramon then hurled him at the partners and their knocked out digimon, "I'll be back, and my Chaos Generals and I will CONQUER this place and bring the Chaos Era back to the Digiworld! Mwahahahaha!" The digimon evilly laughed, before disappearing while walking off.

"Hey you! Who's being a coward now?! Ack!" Mar tried getting up, before getting struck by his own In-Training digimon as he tried to catch him, but failed and got thrown to the ground hardly, "R-Reno… you okay?" he asked, but Demidramon didn't respond, he was still knocked out. "Reno!" Mar suddenly was upset about this; he didn't know what to do.

"Calm down, Mar! You can't do anything yet, let him rest" TK suggested, holding Patamon in his arms. The others didn't care about that huge digimon; they were fully concerned about their partners' safety.

"He's resting?" Mar blinked, "Why didn't you tell me so?" he said, then started smiling a bit more, "Heh heh, you've got a nice way to fight buddy" Mar grinned to the sleeping Demidramon.

Kari giggled a bit, "He looked like a nice fighter. I can't believe he could digivolve to Ultimate after all."

Mar shook his head, he wasn't familiar with all the terms yet, but he understood one thing, "Ultimate or not, it was all thanks to you three."

"Hey! We are a team! We gotta support each other!" Davis chuckled, closing an eye.

"Yeah, he's right" Kari agreed with a smile.

"You all did a good job, File City is not in scrambles totally" Jijimon said as he approached from his house, he was lucky no more hits had been dealt to him, "But now, what are you going to do?"

"The obvious" Mar suddenly smirked, closing both eyes.

"What? You got a plan already?" TK smiled.

"Yeah! Let's go and beat the crap out of all of them!" he grinned widely.

They digidestined all fell on their heads in an anime style, then they sweatdropped.

"You already tried that," Kari said as she got up, "And look how you ended" she pointed at the deep cut on Mar's chest.

"This? This is just a small," but before he could finish, Demidramon started cuddling to his chest, trying to use his partner as a pillow. Mar suddenly screamed in pain, "AHHHH!! That hurts!" he yelled to Demidramon, "What are you trying to do?!" he said as he started shaking him wildly.

The others smiled nervously as they stared on the angry boy, Jijimon scratched around his head. The situation didn't look as bad as the city, but at least they were safe, for now. What will the digidestined do? Will Mar learn more about his own participation rather than his thirst for fights? Why did Chaos stop attacking suddenly? May you find the answers to your questions in the next chapter of Rev!

To be continued…

Thanks for reading this, tenth chapter is done. Tell me what you think of it please! See ya on the next chapter, hope you have enjoyed this!

Wanna drop a word instead? Contact me!


	11. Chapter 11: Learning to Train

Hi there! This is DragonMasterX, transmitting from- err... whoops; I got mixed up with roles. Anyways, here is my continuation for this series called Revelations and Destiny of the young ones. Or Rev, to simplify it.

Disclaimer:

I don't own digimon, neither Toei and such, they are the creators of this show called Digimon, I'm using their characters from Digimon Adventure 02, and I do not plan to get any money gaining whatsoever from this. So suing me won't get you any amount of money buddy.

Mar is an owned character, I'm his creator, so don't claim him as yours please. DMX has spoken!

**Previously, in Rev:**

???: I know you because you also know me.

Mar: Renodramon…?

Kari: Don't listen to him!

Renodramon: I'm here!

Chaos: Graaah! Who dares to interrupt me?!

Mar: Let's get him! Come on!

Renodramon: Renodramon digivolves to… Longmon!!

Mar: Longmon…?

Chaos: I'll finish you all now!

Mar: Gaaaah!

Longmon: Mar!

Davis: Guys!

Everybody: RIGHT! Rise your digivice, Mar!

Mar: Huh? This…?

Chaos: What's this?!

Longmon: Longmon Digivolves to… MetalLongmon!

Mar: MAN!!

Chaos: You are going down. And I'll make sure this time!!

???: Don't kill them.

Chaos: Arrghh… fine. You got lucky, but we'll see each other soon!

Jijimon: What are you going to do now?

Mar: The obvious. Kick his butt!!

And now, Chapter 11, here we go!

"Learning to Train."

A month passed since Chaos Lord's visit. The Digidestined, along with their new ally, performed a rigorous training season during all that time to help their digimon get stronger before any danger would come to the Centre of the Island. Cody, Ken and Yolei were still nowhere to be found…

"I still feel bad for not being able to face him…" TK said, "Are our digimon weak? I mean, we've overcome even more powerful beings like that with just their ultimate forms…"

Kari sighed, "I just can't believe how a digimon can posses that amount of power and use it to destroy others just so mercilessly…"

"Don't worry guys" Davis popped behind the depressed duo, "We're becoming real strong now! You know it's hard to make progress when there's no real enemy to face, but the training with our partners is working! I may even get Veemon to digivolve to Ultimate alone for a change!" he grinned.

"Davis' optimism is his strong point" TK thought, pondering for a moment, "But confidence alone won't help us, that thing could've finished us all with one attack, but it held back somehow…"

Kari looked at Davis and gave a warm smile, "It's good to have some hope left. Right TK?" she said.

TK snapped out from his trance in his mind, "I… you've got a point" the boy said, "We got to stay strong while we can; if we keep fighting we can't be dead yet, right?"

Both Davis and Kari smiled after returning the hope back to TK. "Right!" both said.

"Am I interrupting something?" Mar said, popping behind the three. "Reno has made lots of progress, and the others are following up nicely" he smiled as he informed.

"It was very kind of our digimon to teach Renodramon all at the same time. He learns fast" Kari giggled.

Mar nodded, "He can talk now, and that's enough for me. If battling is what we need, then I really need him to be serious.

TK stood up from the stall he was on and smiled to them. "Hey, let's get to them then! It wouldn't be bad to cheer the defenders."

They all agreed and went west of the town; to the Green Gym, the only Gym in File City where digimon could train safely and without any trouble.

The Digidestined got to the place and saw all their digimon training at different spots. Veemon was continuously head-butting logs to boost his Attack Power. Patamon was boosting his Defense by receiving attacks from a retractable punch. Gatomon was boosting her Strength by pushing rocks, even though a Champion, the cat digimon needed rigorous training after the two years she had spent in complete leisure. And last was Renodramon, who was coursing the whole Gym in circles. He was running on all fours as fast as he could, his tongue out of his mouth while he panted, like as if he really was enjoying running the course, the canine fellow boosting his Speed by undergoing the training.

Mar smiled when seeing all of them, "Well they kinda are even better than me when I am in a training spree!" he pointed at Veemon with a nod of his head. "He's the hard-head, ain't he?"

"Most of the time" Davis grinned as he stared as his partner, "But he's got the offensive."

"I could see so in the battle with that guy" Mar looked at Davis. "By the way, what was that armour thing you all used? Cool effects."

TK responded for Davis, "That was our Digi-Armor. We've got Digi-Eggs, look" he took out his D-3 and showed the screen to Mar, there was a golden and silver colored egg shaped object.

Mar leaned to watch the item, he was a bit surprised. "Woah, can I get one of them?" he asked. "They looked really powerful with those."

"Well it really depends" TK replied. "Hmm… but I doubt now that I think about it."

Mar blinked and stared up. "Why?"

"Well, there were only Nine Digi-Eggs that I remember of. Davis used one up. And the other eight are distributed between us three and the other Digidestined."

"Aww…" Mar almost pouted, "Well, at least Longmon and MetalLongmon looked cool and strong too. I'm sure he'll be strong enough!" he grinned and clenched a fist hopefully.

Kari giggled, "In fact, you'll have to be careful with that. Longmon is just a Champion form, and we helped you so Longmon could blast digivolve into MetalLongmon."

"Oh right… what form was MetalLongmon?"

"That was Ultimate, there're even stronger forms than that"

"Even… _stronger_?"

"Yeah, you'll have to train Reno real hard to make him reach his full potential."

Mar folded his arm and blew the lock of hair out of his sight's way "But if you can help me do that, why do I need to torture him?"

Kari giggled, "Remember… some times you'll be alone" she said, "And we won't be able to help."

"You're right…" Mar accepted, "Well, it's time I taught him how to be strong huh?" he grinned.

"You got it" Kari winked.

"Heh, well then let's get it on!"

Mar ran to his digimon, the others followed and divided to cheer their partners into their respective trainings.

A week passed and the trainings only got harder for each of them, the Digidestined even started to take part in the trainings.

It was night when Mar dropped to the floor along with Reno, exhausted. The boy gasped and said: "I think… uhh… we had enough…"

There was a huge mark of dust next to them; they had moved the huge boulder together with their bare hands about 20 feet from where it originally was.

"Hey guys, let's get a bath" TK said, while next to the log which looked totally pounded and whacked.

Patamon panted, "I'm serious this goes against the no-harm to creatures from a parallel universe law" he said, lying on the floor with his tongue out from exhaustion.

Veemon smirked, taking the chance to look at Gatomon "Hey, this is nothing! I could stay another week receiving punches and," but then the huge retractable punch launched the fist towards him and since he was distracted he received a blow that sent him flying towards the large boulder besides Mar and his digimon.

Gatomon was running the course and had concluded the last lap, Kari finishing behind her. The brown haired girl was sweating, but she looked like the least tired of all them.

Mar grinned, "Talking about resistance" he said and sat up, "Hey, where's Davis by the way?"

Just as by coincidence, Davis was coming from the course, barely able to run anymore. "I… think… I…" he gave a last gasp and collapsed. His eyes replaced by big black spirals.

TK held back his laughter. "Well, he can't expect to run two miles in 40 minutes in just a day, huh?"

Kari giggled and went over to help Davis up "You alright Davis?" she stretched a hand to help him.

Davis however got up almost as by miracle, standing up straight. "Hah that was nothing, I could run another mile alone." The boy tried to show off, but upon opening his eyes from his grin, he noticed Kari was leaving.

"Have fun then!" Kari said as she left on her own, followed by Gatomon.

"Hey wait up Kari!" Davis said, slowly running to her since he was so tired. Even for a frequent football player as him, he had been the only one who hadn't made Veemon or himself the course in any of the days.

"Talking about hard headed guys" Mar laughed, Reno laughing after him.

They all got up briefly after; Renodramon loaded Veemon on his back and carried the unconscious Mon back to the city.

An hour later after they had all cleaned up, they set up a small camp in the centre of File City, just in front of Jijimon's House; it had become frequent for the poor kids and their digimon after hard days of training to have to over-sleep taking turns to guard the place.

It was then when the fire was on that Mar sighed, "It's been a month since I came..." he thought, staring at the Digi-world's night-sky, very few clouds covering the beautiful dark blue curtain for the stars.

Renodramon noticed Mar's expression; it showed both worry and doubt. Concerned, the canine digimon stood up from his laying position and walked on all fours towards his partner, then nuzzled his arm.

"Hey…" Mar smiled a bit and put a hand over Reno's white short hair and caressed a bit, "What's up boy?" he asked.

"Something's wrong?" Reno asked while murring a bit to the caress.

"Nah just a bit of thinking…" Mar replied.

"Was just checking" Reno smiled and lay next to Mar, curling onto a red furred ball, both scaly tales wrapping around himself. "Good night."

"Guess he has to take the chance you take last turn" Kari giggled.

"Guess so" Mar chuckled. "Hey, this is kind of weird… but…"

"What's up Mar?" TK asked as he brought some logs on his arms. "You look a bit pale."

"It's just I didn't have lunch" Mar joked, trying to hide it, but he blurted it out in seconds. "Hey… it's been a month since that Chaos invaded. I was wondering… what's up now? Since we started guarding the city we haven't had any attacks and… well, except the common bandits that come for the data and Bits things are pretty calm."

Kari nodded with a slight tone of worry "That's true. What do you suggest?"

"I mean… well, ain't they supposed to have us surrounded? What's the point of waiting so long?"

"Hey you've got a point" TK admitted as he actually put himself to think about it. "Hmm… maybe they are waiting for us to strike first. Or they are being held up by resistance."

"You think so?" Kari asked, "I thought the three Generals had completely occupied all the sectors in the Digi-World…"

TK then suggested: "Maybe that's what they thought and they encountered some troubles. Maybe we should check"

"That's something I'd call a plan" Mar agreed, "Reno needs some real deal" he grinned and looked down at his digimon. "I wanna see all the improvement!"

TK laughed, "That's the spirit!" he grinned afterwards, "We'll tell Davis when we shift, then tomorrow morning we should choose where to check first, okay?" he said.

"Right!" Kari smiled to the boys, before she noticed something. "But hey... what about File City?"

Mar blinked in surprise, before he realized what Kari had "Hey, she's got a point; if we leave File City alone who'll protect the over-population Jiji has at home?" he pointed back at the remodelled house made to fit a huge amount of digi-eggs. Since Primary Village's destruction, all dying digimon went to Jijimon's and he was full time occupied and busy with them.

TK considered his options, "That must be what they are waiting for."

"Tempt us to get out so they can invade…"

"Hmm… this is going to be tougher than I thought."

"Wait, with all the digimon here, and one of us it would suffice" Mar said.

"Yeah I guess" TK nodded, "But who stays?"

"Guess we'll have to decide that tomorrow too" Mar shrugged, before shaking his head and chuckling. "Let's just 'enjoy' the campfire, then tomorrow at first hour we'll make all the important decisions, kay?" he smiled.

Getting the plan, all of them went to sleep in their respective sleeping bags they had borrowed from Jijimon. All the digimon were exhausted and they had already been asleep since a good hour.

So much time has passed since the first invasion, the Digidestined have all decided to protect the last line of the Digiworld's defence and they have learned how to strategically think and understand their partners better. Specially Mar, the newbie, whose bond of trust and partner-ship with his Digimon has harnessed over time. However, danger remains and the Digidestined must complete the new mission set before them. Will they be able to scout the land out of evil once again? Will they be able to show a new power level? What is the Chaos Digimon army up to? All the answers and maybe more in the next chapter of Rev!

To be continued…

Thanks for reading this, eleventh chapter is done. Tell me what you think of it please! See ya on the next chapter, hope you have enjoyed this!

Wanna drop a word instead? Contact me!


End file.
